Snow Queen
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Frozen AU. Hans and Anna never met; instead he met Elsa at the ball. When she went into revealing her powers, he went on a search to find her. And that was when he met the Snow Queen residing up in the North Mountain. [HELSA]
1. Coronation Ball

**So umm… yea, I should have doing my story 'Days of Future Past' by now and instead I'm here with a brand new story. I'm sorry for the readers waiting for a new chapter for that but I'm having a writer block and have no idea what to write. And most of all, I can't keep myself from writing this Helsa fanfic because yes, I'm a Helsa Shipper! **

***in Elsa's voice* I don't care, what they're going to say, haters never bothered me anyway.**

**I personally don't hate Jelsa, but seeing as Jelsa and Helsa are having endless fight in Instagram made me had to choose a side, and I choose Helsa. There are rude people in both ships, I will be honest about that, but there are actually good people too. So please, no hate, okay? Hans is just a bit of Fixer Upper~**

**For my loyal readers, if you have Instagram, you can find me under the name of Elsa_SnowQueen_Arendelle. That's me, I guarantee it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coronation Ball**

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

It all sounded strange to her ears, even when she was practically raised and grew up with the fact that she would be the Queen of Arendelle one day. Either way, she knew that she was now officially the Queen of Arendelle, and she won't back down from this.

Not even because of her powers.

The gates were opened and many royals attending the ball held in the castle, much to Elsa's nervousness but Anna's excitement. Crowded place was never being her favorite place, but the platinum blonde haired new Queen kept on her good appearance.

As the night went by, and after denying the Duke of Weselton's offer for a dance and instead baiting her sister to take her place, Elsa became, in no doubt, _bored._

She knew she shouldn't have feeling bored in her own coronation party, but nothing was getting on her interest. There was no much of an eventful thing going on. They were all having fun, all but the Queen herself.

She considered to take a seat on her throne, but decided against it. It would seem inappropriate for the Queen to take a seat; it would show to people that she was not feeling happy, that she was bored.

"Your Majesty,"

She was so deep in her own thought that she didn't realize that a Prince, she could tell from his attire, was standing in front of her, bowing respectfully.

He straightened his back and looked up at her with a pair of charming green eyes it almost made her agape, but she easily composed herself. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

She nodded politely at him. "It is nice to meet you, Prince Hans."

He smiled at her, a somehow her heart rate increased suddenly. "Do I have the honor to have your hand for a dance?" he asked, offering his hand toward her.

Her mouth jumped into the first thing that came into her mind before she could stop herself. "Yes." She said, almost too quickly. She cleared her throat to regain her composure. "I mean, of course." She knew she has stated that she didn't dance, but she can't decline the offer now, not after she has blurted out her reply so quickly.

So she took his hand with her gloved one, mentally thanking that he was also wearing gloves, and let herself being led to the middle of the dance floor by this 'Prince Hans'.

He respectfully placed one hand on her waist while she placed her own on his shoulder, while their free hands joined together. They began their waltz around the room, and she noted that the Duke of Weselton was looking at them with narrowed eyes, no doubt envying the fact that she chose to dance with the Prince instead of him.

"Southern Isles send their regards for inviting us to this lovely kingdom, Your Majesty." Hans said as he twirled the platinum blonde haired Queen gently.

Elsa smiled politely at him. "Of course. Southern Isles is one of Arendelle's closest trade partners."

"And I personally feel much honored to be the one coming here." He said, "Especially having to dance with the new beautiful Queen."

She couldn't help but blush over his statement. Sure, it was a normal and modest one, but she never really had someone compliment her like that. She looked down at their feet, her Papa used to teach her how to dance once in a while, and even when it had been three years since her parents horrible accident, she still could remember a few basic ways to not look so clumsy in front of people.

And their meeting wasn't really ended just with the dance.

After dancing with Prince Hans, Elsa excused herself to look for some sweets displayed for the guests. Dark chocolates were her favorite. The bitter taste it gave was mostly what made Elsa so attracted to it. She just wasn't the big fan of too sweet things, not like her sister who could put two or three cubes of sugar in her tea; she preferred hers to be plain.

Escaping from the ball itself was proven quite easy for her, much to her surprise. She merely slipped out to the balcony and she was out from the crowded ballroom.

She was leaning against the railings and looking over the many stars spread on the dark sky when she heard the door behind her opened. Turning around, her blue eyes met the familiar pair of green of the auburn haired Prince with sideburns.

"Oh! Queen Elsa, Your Majesty, I didn't know this balcony is occupied." Hans said. Obviously surprised to find the Queen out there alone. "I'll just leave then…"

"Oh no, it's alright, really." Elsa said quickly before he could make his way out. "You don't need to go just because I'm here. I don't bite."

He chuckled lightly at her last word, which also made the Queen smiled herself, and walked closer, keeping in a proper distant between them. "So, what makes you standing here out in the cold?"

_The cold never bothered me anyway. _She wanted to say, but of course she can't. Instead she only shrugged, "It wasn't that cold." She said, gesturing to her long black sleeves. "And to answer your question, I'm just… wanted to get some fresh air."

"The ball bored you that much, eh?"

She looked away to the fjords, hiding her blushing face. "Is it that obvious?"

Hans once again chuckled and leaned against the railing beside her. "No." he admitted, "But I'm not a big fan of balls either so…" he shrugged and gave her that charming half smile.

She chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "Well, crowded places are just not my likings so…"

"So you opted to stargazing instead." He guessed,

She nodded sheepishly.

"You want to know my favorite constellation?"

She once again only nodded.

He smiled though, so she knew he was pleased to know someone was interested, and went to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, she turned her to a direction before pointing up to the sky. "Capricornus." He told her, "Or the sea goat. Deneb Algiedi is its brightest star."

She tried her best to listen to his explanation of his favorite star constellation, but it was proven hard since his other hand has moved downward and rested on her waist instead. She was never being this close to a man, and even though she hated to admit it, it was actually feels good.

"So what's your favorite constellation, My Queen?"

Oh no, now he was asking for _her _favorite. She didn't really have a specific constellation she liked, but as he has told her of what he liked, she must give him a proper answer. _Think fast, Elsa. What's the first constellation that comes into your mind?_

"Orion." She finally decided, "But my favorite star in it is Bellatrix, third brightest star in Orion constellation."

He nodded understandingly. "Yes, Bellatrix is the twenty-seventh brightest star in the night sky, I believe."

At other given moments Elsa might have just said _'yes, I'm aware of that.' _plus the roll of her eyes. But now, she could only muster a fascinated expression as she looked over at the night sky, the Prince's hand still lingering on her waist. She admired his ability to know so much information of stars, and the fact that he was well seemed to be very interested in the subject like a child to their toys.

They went into a comfortable silence, and Hans eventually nested his chin on her shoulder. She would –and should, have flinched. But she didn't. She allowed this stranger to have his way to be this close to her.

She knew it was wrong, for a lady –or much likely a Queen, shouldn't have being this close to a man she just met. But she didn't care much about it, and _that _was what made her a bit concerned.

Elsa turned her head to see the Prince, bad move. He has his eyes on her, and it ended with the two staring at each other's eyes, blue meeting green; their faces merely inches from each other.

Hans inched closer, and even though Elsa's mind screamed for her to move back at to avoid him, she didn't do anything and stood where she was standing. Seeing this as an approval, the Prince of Southern Isles moved closer and, after Elsa's eyes fluttered close, pressed his lips against her cold ones.

The kiss itself was a calm and innocent one that only lasted for a few moments. But those few moments were bliss for the Queen, sending her knees feeling weak and she would've fallen down if Hans' hands were not holding her up by her waist.

They pulled apart to only have their foreheads leaning against each other's, staring at each other's eyes with a small shy smile playing both on their lips.

Elsa was sure her Mama would be rolling in her grave by now; bless her soul, knowing her oldest daughter who isolated herself in her room for thirteen years kissing a man she just met in her coronation ball. And on top of all?

_This man just stole her first kiss._


	2. What Are You So Afraid Of?

**Chapter 2: What Are You So Afraid Of?**

"See you later." He has whispered into her ear before he slipped out from the balcony and disappeared back into the crowd, leaving the Queen alone and blushing with a smile plastering on her face.

Elsa waited for a few moments before she went back into the ballroom, tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear as she walked back into the crowd. People must not know what she and Hans just did at the balcony; they must see her like nothing has happened, so she carried on with greeting and talking with some Dukes from neighboring kingdoms.

"Elsa!"

The said Queen turned around to see her sister skipping toward her. The strawberry blonde haired Princess came into a halt and curtsied. "I mean, Queen…"

Elsa dismissed the two Dukes she was talking to before fully turned her attention to her younger sister. "Yes Anna?"

"Elsa, I'm so happy with this ball and with the gates opened!" Anna squealed excitedly, smiling brightly at her sister. "This is so nice!"

The older sister managed to muster a small smile in respond.

"I wish it could be like this all the time…"

"Me too…" Elsa stated, but her smile only lasted for a few seconds as it turned to be a frown. She looked away, "But it can't."

"Why not? I mean, we-" Anna made a wrong move as to reach and hold her sister's arm, making Elsa flinched and moved away from her.

"It just can't!"

"But why?" Anna whined, "Elsa, I spent thirteen years locked in the castle without any friend! Without _you_!"

The words stuck the platinum blonde haired Queen more than she anticipated. She never expected her sister to say such a thing to her blatantly, but she was right. Thirteen years they had been separated from each other, thirteen years Anna had to run around the halls by herself, thirteen years Elsa locked herself up in her room surrounded by nothing but ice and snow.

"… I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa said quietly, trying her best to look as calm as possible. "Now, excuse me." she walked toward the entrance, walking pass a guard. "The party's over, close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"W-what?!" Anna couldn't believe her own ears; her sister would never end the party this early, right? "Elsa, no, no, wait!" she reached to grip her sister's hand, but only managing to pull her glove off.

The Queen gasped as she quickly turned around. "Give me my glove!" she tried to get her glove back, but her younger sister was too stubborn and held it out from her grasp.

"Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

Tears were threatening to fall from Elsa's eyes, but she tried her best to hold them back. Glancing over her sister's shoulder, she could see Hans standing a few feet from them, watching with confusion evident on his face. She turned back to her strawberry blonde haired sister, her lips trembling. "… Then leave." She turned away and walked toward the exit, she could feel the temperature slowly dropping in the room. _Conceal, don't feel… Conceal, don't feel._

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna asked, rather loudly, attracting the other guests' attention and made them look over to the two sisters.

"Enough Anna…" _I had to get out from here. Fast._

"No! Why?!" the strawberry blonde haired Princess was still clutching Elsa's teal glove. "Why do you shut me out? Why you shut _the world _out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

"I said, ENOUGH!" out of instinct, Elsa turned and waved her hand in annoyance. Sharp icicles appeared from the floor as her protective barricade, almost piercing the guests as they looked at her in pure horror.

Elsa pulled her left gloveless hand close to her chest as she looked around her. She noticed Hans was looking at her more confusedly than fear.

"Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton said, hiding behind his two thugs. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa…" Anna's voice was in disbelief, not knowing what her sister was capable of.

The Queen reached to find the doorknob and quickly did what came across her mind, _run._

The villagers outside, the ones not knowing what happened in the ballroom, bowed and cheers upon seeing their new Queen. But Elsa knew she had to run, she had to get away from there, or else people would get hurt the way Anna did all those years ago.

A Mother holding her baby asked her if she was alright, and she backed away from her. She can't –and wouldn't, hurt a baby. She can't risk hurting anybody. When her back came in contact with something solid behind her, she did a very stupid thing to do under the circumstance; she touched it with her gloveless hand.

It all happened so fast and the next thing she knew was the fountain quickly covered in ice, the water curved into a scary and dangerous form, and the people gasped in both shocked and horror.

"There she is!" the Duke of Weselton's voice came closer. "Stop her!"

Elsa turned to see him and his two thugs already standing by the entrance. "Please, just stay away from me, STAY AWAY!" another bad move. She accidentally shot ice from her hand toward him, making him slipped on the sudden blast.

"Monster." He accused, pointing a finger at her. "MONSTER!"

The look her people gave her was horror and fear. They feared her, her own people _feared _her. The Duke was right, she was a monster. She has vowed to protect Arendelle from danger, and as she was a danger for them, she had to get away, and so she ran.

"Elsa!" Anna called frantically, "Elsa! Wait! Please!" her voice was almost begging, and the Queen was almost can't stand it. What she looked was not her eighteen years old sister, but her five years old one. The one she used to play with. Hans came into view behind Anna, and when her eyes met with his green ones, she could only give him an apologetic look.

_I'm sorry. _She mouthed at him before she turned and stepped onto the water, finding it froze under her feet. She looked across the fjord before she ran, away from Arendelle, dropping everything behind. Unknowingly setting an eternal winter to her kingdom…


	3. Journey to the North Mountain

**I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story and I try my best to keep this close to the movie but still have different twists and turns, of course with Helsa included in it. I can't promise you anything in the future as I will just flow with what I write. Suggestions are highly appreciated ;)**

**Chapter 3: Journey to the North Mountain**

"Are you alright, Princess?"

It had strangely begun to snow even though it was in the middle of summer. After what happened at the ballroom, Hans knew what the Princess felt. It was not every day you got to see your older sister shooting ice from her bare hand.

"No." Anna's answer was short as she walked to the middle of the courtyard, the Prince trying to keep up behind her.

"Did you know?"

The strawberry blonde haired Princess looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head. "No."

"It's snowing, it's snowing!" The Duke exclaimed like it was not obvious, panic. "The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her!" he said to one of his thugs.

"Wait! No!" Anna protested,

"You!" The Duke once again used his thugs to shield himself. "Is there any sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?!"

"No, no. I'm completely ordinary." She said quickly, "My sister is not a monster."

"She nearly killed me!"

"You slipped on ice." Hans said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. This old man was getting on his nerves.

"Her ice!"

"It was an accident." he said, "She was scared."

"He's right." Anna said, "She didn't mean it. She didn't mean _any _of this."

"Someone had to go after her." The Duke said,

"I will."  
"I will."

Both Hans and Anna looked at each other after they said the same word in unison.

"Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I need to be the one that go after her." The Princess said,

But the Prince shook his head. "No, Princess. Arendelle needs you here. I will go. Besides, it's too dangerous."

"Your Highness, he's right." Kai, the loyal servant and one of few that were still being hired after the late King and Queen locked the gates, said as he approached them. "The Queen is heading to the Mountains; it's too dangerous for you. This gentleman, however, might be able to go after her."

Anna looked between the Prince and the servant. She didn't want to trust a stranger to go after her beloved sister, but she trusted Kai's judgment and he said it would be best for this Prince to go after Elsa instead of her. She sighed softly and nodded. "Fine. Bring back my sister, please."

Hans nodded his head and bowed. "On my honor."

~O~

It was not as easy as he hoped.

He and his loyal horse, Sitron, have journeyed up the snowy mountains for hours and still they found no trace of the Queen. She was rather stealth and a master of hiding, he noted. Of course, such a loner like her could easily disappear into the mountains, especially the one covered in snow, her powers department.

"Elsa!" he called, "Queen Elsa!"

It was not a very smart idea, calling someone out in the wild and risking the mountain bears and wolves to hear him, but he had no other option. Elsa wore a cape, so it was a possibility that while she walked, her cape dragging behind her would erase her footsteps in an instant.

Sitron stopped walking and Hans had to try his best to comfort his horse to keep going. The sky has already darkened and he had to narrow his eyes to look forward as no much light could help him.

The faint growling sound behind them made Sitron stopped and looked around frantically. Hans reached out and patted his horse's neck while whispering for him to go. As the horse began running, he could see a pack of wolves has chased after them.

"Go boy, go!" he encouraged his horse, mounting him to go faster.

It seemed like the wolves would not back down that easily. They kept chasing them even after they had been running for miles. He knew Sitron was getting exhausted and if the wolves caught up with them, he doubted he could slay them all.

Hans pulled the reins and Sitron came into a halt, just a few inches from the cliff side. They were stuck. Dismounting his horse in one swift motion, he pulled his sword and turned to face the yellow eyes of the hungry wolves.

_Better die fighting than to die with no effort._

But before the wolves could attack him, a powerful blast of ice sent the carnivores running away in fear. The Prince turned to the source of the power; he has an idea of who could possibly conjure ice like that.

And there she was, standing a few feet from him. Her dress was a beautiful shimmering blue gown made entirely of ice, a transparent ice cape behind her, and her soft platinum blonde hair down in a single braid and rested on her left shoulder.

He put his sword back in its case before went down on one knee in a respectful bow. "Queen Elsa."


	4. Finding the Queen

**So yea, this is chapter 4 everybody! I really glad that you are all enjoying this story and leave a beautiful review in every chapter, it brightens up my day every time I read them! :)**

** PabloPenguin1800: Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Jelsa. I was a Jelsa shipper too actually. But lately I have been attracted to Helsa more so…**

** Strawberryluv: Those are great ideas and I really appreciate them! Thank you for leaving such a beautiful review every time :)**

**Chapter 4: Finding the Queen**

"So they all are searching for me?"

She never really thought that people would actually _search _for her. She was a monster, people were afraid of her, she could cause harm to her subjects. Or maybe they were searching for her to _execute _her. The thought itself made her shuddered.

The auburn haired Prince shrugged and nodded, the burning fire in front of them danced in his green eyes. He rubbed his palms together as he glanced at his horse eating grass growing in the snow. "Yes. Your sister is very worried."

At the mention of her strawberry blonde haired sister, Elsa looked up at him. "She's alright, right?"

Hans nodded; he can't tell the Queen that she froze summer, not yet anyway. He could see clearly in her eyes that she has just let herself go, to try and accept her powers, and he saw how happy she was to be free. He can't take away her happiness just now; he must admit he liked to see her smile.

And she did smile, much in relief. "So you came to find me?"

"At my own will." He confirmed, giving her a half-smile. "How are you feeling, My Queen?"

"I'm fine, actually." She said, "It's all feel so nice to let my powers flow freely, Prince Hans."

"_Hans._" He said and when she gave him a confused look, he only chuckled. "You can call me Hans."

A small playful smile played on the Queen's lips. "Then you may call me Elsa."

"Elsa." Her name rolled oh-so-nicely on his tongue. "So Elsa, what are you doing out in the night like this?"

The platinum blonde haired Queen shrugged. "I was hungry and I didn't have any food so I was just looking for some wild berries around here when I hear the wolves, I decided to check on what happened."

"Thank you." Hans said sincerely, "For saving my life, and Sitron's."

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Of course." She cautiously rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't just let you and your horse being the wolves' dinner."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around Elsa's shoulders, her skin was cold but strangely he felt warmer to sit beside her. Like she was radiating warmth from her cold skin, if that even made any sense.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed, just the two of them staring at the flickering flame Hans has managed to make to make himself warmer (as Elsa has told him that the cold didn't bother her), until Sitron nudged Hans' other shoulder and neighed.

Elsa got up from her seat on the log beside Hans and dusted her blue shimmering dress with her hands. "Oh, Sitron must be cold out here. Come; let's go back to my ice castle. I'm sure I can make an ice stable warm enough for him." She held out her hand for him to take, smiling kindly.

Hans looked up at her confusedly. Did she just say 'ice castle'? Yes, he was sure she said that. Oh my, this woman standing beside him was even more marvelous than he ever expected. He took her hand and got up from his seat too, this was the first time he ever held her hand without her gloves on, though his were, and he could feel how cold her hand was, and awfully smooth and pale.

They decided to walk instead of riding Sitron, seeing that he was still quite exhausted, with Elsa leading the way. They talked lightly along the way, and the wolves seemed that they can sense that coming near the Queen would be a mistake.

"Umm… Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I think I found something." Hans said as he walked toward a dark heap on the white powdery snow. He picked it up, revealing it was a magenta cape, and not just any cape, _the Queen's _cape.

Elsa felt the heat crept up on her cheeks as she stared at the thing in the Prince's hands. "That would be mine…" she admitted, "But I guess it could be useful for a blanket…?"

The auburn haired Prince chuckled and nodded, swinging the cape over his shoulder. "Yes, a very warm blanket."

They continued on.

When they arrived at their destination, Hans could not believe his own eyes and mind.

There, stood majestically on the North Mountain, was the most beautiful ice castle he ever encountered, not that he ever seen an ice castle before. It must have taken months even years for normal people to build such a majestic castle, let alone with ice, but the Queen has made it less than a day.

He turned to look at the Queen; she was smiling both proudly and shyly at him. "Well? What do you think?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkling with that joy again.

Hans looked at Sitron, who could only stare at the castle agape, before turned back at the platinum blonde haired Queen beside him. "This is… this is amazing!"

Elsa giggled, a very cute giggle if he may add; and her cheeks now decorated with faint pink coloring. "Thank you… I never knew what I was capable of." She turned to an open space a few feet from the edge of the cliff and waved her hands forward and just like that, a stable made of ice was created. "Sitron could stay here for a while. I'm sure it's warm enough."

Hans could only nod his head before he led his horse to the new stable. It was apparently quite warm, like the ice walls were keeping the warmth in and keeping the cold breeze out. After making sure Sitron was comfortable in there, he patted his loyal friend and turned back to the Queen.

"Now come on, let's go inside." She said, holding out her hand for him.

He gladly took it and together they walked up on the ice staircase crossing the ravine to the ice castle the Snow Queen made…


	5. Confrontation

**Chapter 5: Confrontation**

"Do you still enjoy stargazing?"

Elsa had been so deep in her own thought, staring at the bottom of the ravine below her balcony, that she didn't hear the Prince approaching her, joining her in leaning on the ice railing. She lifted her gaze up to meet that pair of emerald green eyes of his and that charming smile he always mustered every time he came near her.

A small smile played on her lips as she nodded. "Of course. But it wasn't that fun to stargaze without a company."

"Then I'll accompany you!" Hans said, his smile only gotten bigger. He moved behind her and put his hands on her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, but she was already got used to it. She didn't know why or how, but when Hans touched her, her powers never went gotten out of hand, like her powers reacted positively toward the Prince.

"It's even more beautiful from here…" Hans murmured and Elsa could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. "Without the town's lights, the stars are even brighter."

Elsa smiled and nodded, the feeling of his body pressed against her back gave warmth to her, making her feel… _normal_. "Yes, it is." She couldn't help but giggled when his sideburn accidentally brushed against her cheek. "It tickles…"

"What?" Hans asked with an eyebrow raised. He didn't tickle her, did he? "What did I do?"

The Snow Queen turned in his arms so now she was facing him. "Your sideburn." She told him, pointing at the auburn sideburn that just brushed over her cheek a few moments ago. "It tickles."

The Southern Isles Prince raised a brow before a mischievous smile grace on his lips. "Oh really?" he asked and before she knew it, his fingers has ran over her sides, making her burst in a fit of laughter as she tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"H-Hans!" she managed through her giggles. "S-stop it!"

The auburn haired Prince's hands stopped, resting on her waist once again, but this time their faces were merely inches from each other. Elsa could feel his warmth breath on her face and she was sure he could feel her ice cold ones on his face too.

His face inched forward and Elsa's eyes fluttered close, and when their lips pressed against each other's once again, her arms cautiously went up and wrapped around his neck. One of Hans' hands travelled up and ran over her platinum blonde hair while the other when down to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

She took a step back until she could feel the ice railing pressing against her back, she was cornered. But she didn't mind it at all as she was too preoccupied with the man she was kissing with.

When they pulled away, both out of breath, they could only smile as they stared at each other's eyes, once again blue meeting green. Hans reached up and brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair away from her face.

She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened in an instant. "Anna?!"

Hans looked at the direction Elsa was staring at and quickly took a step away from the Queen when he saw the strawberry blonde haired Princess standing there with a blond man and a snowman with a carrot for his nose at her sides. "P-Princess Anna."

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked, heat creeping up onto her cheeks. Next time she built an ice castle, she'll make sure the doors could be locked.

"Well, I'm here to get you back to Arendelle, which is supposed to be his quest here." The Princess said, gesturing to the auburn haired Prince beside her older sister. "But I realized that I'm interrupting something here."

Both the Queen and the Prince blushed deeply like a pair of children who just got busted for stealing candies. "A-Anna, I could explain-"

"But there's nothing to explain, Elsa." Anna cut her sister, "You are clearly avoiding me for the last thirteen years and then opened up to this man after you two only met at the coronation."

"Enough."

"No. You obviously don't want me in your life."

"Anna, it wasn't like that!" Elsa snapped, a little too harsh than she would have like. As her sister gave her hurt expression, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Conceal, don't feel. _"Please leave us." She said to the men and the talking snowman she recognized as Olaf.

Hans gave her a concern look, but she only shook her head and gave him a firm look, so he left with the two others.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa said,

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid." Anna said, "Please don't shut me out again. _Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore." _She moved forward, but Elsa took a step back. _"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together!_ _You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever… I will be right here."_

Elsa looked over her balcony before turning to her younger sister. "Anna," she started, _"Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yea, but-"

"I know." Elsa cut off, _"You mean well, but leave me be. Hans is here and I'll be safe with him. Just stay away and you'll be safe from Me." _she looked over the snowy mountains from her balcony again.

_"Actually we're not."_

The Snow Queen turned toward her sister. _"What do you mean you're not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know."_

_"What do I don't know?"_

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep… snow."_

"What?"

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere."

"E-everywhere?" _No, no. this is not happening. This shouldn't have happened!_

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" Anna said, almost too excitedly.

"No, I can't." the Queen said, clutching her hands together close to her chest, wishing that she could be in her old room again, isolated from everyone and the outside world. "I-I don't know _how_!"

"Sure you can. I _know _you can!" The strawberry blonde haired Princess reassured, _"Cause for the first time in forever,"_

_"Oh… I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

_"You don't have to be afraid…"  
"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

_"We can work this out together!"  
"I can't control the curse!"_

_"We'll reverse the storm you've made."  
"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

_"Don't panic!"  
"There's so much fear!"_

_"We'll make the sun shine bright!"  
"You're not safe here!"_

_"We can face this thing together!"  
"Nooo!"_

_"We can change this winter weather!"  
"I-"_

_"And everything will be alright…"  
"I CAN'T!"_

Out of instinct and despair, Elsa gathered the mini blizzard that has been swirling in the room around her heart, the source of all her built up emotions, and let them shot everywhere as the walls she had been building to conceal her emotions all those years ago broke down.

A pained gasped came from behind her as the Queen panted from all the magic. She turned around and gasped as her sister fell to her knees, clutching her heart in pain.

"ANNA!"

The blond man, who hasn't got the chance to introduce himself, ran into the room toward the strawberry blonde haired Princess. He dropped to his knees to help the girl up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Anna said softly before looking up at her older sister. "I'm fine." She stated more firmly.

Hans came running in after him, straight toward Elsa. He held her upper arms and gave her a concern look, but she only shook her head and looked over her younger sister. The walls of the ice castle began cracking around them along with Elsa's panic.

The Prince wrapped his arms around the Queen's slender figure in attempt of comfort, letting her taking shaky deep breaths as she tried to calm herself, but it didn't seemed to work, even with his presence at her side, as the cracking sound around them continued on. "You have to go." he said to the others, knowing that Elsa was in no state to speak up.

"No." Anna said, "I know Elsa and I can figure this out together."

"_How_?!" it was surprisingly Elsa who spoke up. "What power do you have to stop this winter, to stop _me_?!"

"Anna, I think we should go." the blond man said, tugging at the Princess to come with him.

But she wriggled out from his grasp. "No! I'm not leaving without you, Elsa!"

"Yes, you are." Elsa said in shaky voice. Raising her hands, she shot her powers to the middle of the room and a tall gigantic figure rose up from the clouds. Hans pulled the Queen away from the monster's grasp just before the gigantic snowman scooped Anna and her companions and walked out from the castle, on Elsa's wish…


	6. Elsa vs the Duke's Men

**Did you guys notice the slight change in the lyric in the previous chapter? If yes, it is required because of the plot twist in this story and I don't mean to change the beautiful song the song-writers wrote!**

** Strawberryluv: Who knows? I watched an interview where Santino Fontana (the voice of Hans) said that the directors wanted to recruit him again as Hans and they wanted to redeem the Prince. So basically for me, Helsa is still possible to happen.**

**Chapter 6: Elsa vs. the Duke's Men**

"Are you alright?"

Elsa has not being 'alright' ever since Anna came to the ice castle, telling her that she has set an eternal winter, _everywhere_. Her hands were trembling badly as they lied together on the bed, snuggled close in Hans' warm embrace.

No, of course they didn't reach to _that_ part of relationship just yet, as it was Elsa's belief that if they do _that _when they were not wedded was wrong. They were only cuddling together, still fully clothed, with her royal magenta cape as a blanket.

"I set an eternal winter everywhere." She murmured, sniffling as she buried her face on his chest. "Arendelle is in deep snow because of me."

"It's alright, Elsa." Hans said softly, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Everything will be alright."

The Queen looked at him and shook her head. "No. Everything will _not _be alright!" she snapped, "I set an eternal winter on Arendelle in the middle of summer! Crops will die and fishes had to struggle to survive… everything will not be alright, Hans!"

The Prince stared at her, a little taken aback by her outburst. She has never yelled to anyone before, let alone him, but he could understand that she was under so much pressure she can't control her flooding emotions. Instead, he only tightened his embrace around her and put his chin on top of her head as she wept on his shoulders, letting all her emotions go.

He rubbed circles on her back soothingly, whispering comforting words that they'll figure out the problems together after she calmed down. Elsa was still sniffling uncontrollably and her breathing was still short and fast, but at least she tried to stop and calm herself.

He wiped away her tears and smiled reassuringly at her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now… there's my good girl. Don't cry, okay? Because I can't stand seeing you cry, such an angel like you shouldn't have cry or shed any tears. You should be smiling and be happy, because your smile can brighten even the darkest day. You're the moon of my life, Elsa."

The corners of Elsa's lips tugged into a small smile as she stared directly at Hans' green eyes. "Thank you… my sun and star." She carefully leaned forward and pressed her lips on his and he quickly responded.

The sudden roar of the giant snowman outside made they both pulled apart. Both sat up on the bed quickly, looking confused and surprised. The Snow Queen jumped up from bed, putting her ice heels on.

"No." she said when she saw him grabbed his sword. "You stay right here. I'll go check what happened. Maybe there was a pack of wolves down there."

"But Elsa-"

"Hans." She stated, more firmly. "I'll be fine. Stay here."

Concern overcome Elsa as she walked down the stairs from her bed chambers. Marshmallow was created to keep anyone out, specifically to throw Anna out, but she never meant for him to fight anyone. Elsa knew Marshmallow could easily kick the wolves away from the ice castle, so if he kept roaring like this… there was a possibility that it was human outside.

What if there were Arendelle's guards outside trying to kill her to bring back summer? The thought itself made Elsa gulped as her hand went to her neck. A guard would never come alone; there must be at least a bunch of guards outside, but as not to make Hans get worried, she dismissed the thought.

The Queen pulled the big ice doors opened and peeked out. She was right. Outside, Marshmallow was fighting guards in Arendelle's uniform, roaring as he tried to keep them away from his Master's palace. Two men, however, were wearing red uniforms, not Arendelle's long grey overcoats. _The Duke of Weselton's bodyguards…_

When the two rose to their feet, eyes directed at her, she knew she was in a big, big, trouble. Closing the double ice doors, she walked toward the stairs. She just reached the base of the staircase when she could hear the two men going up to the ice castle; she gasped and started to make her way up the stairs.

The doors burst opened behind her, making her stopped for a moment to look over her shoulder before she continued to ran up, holding up the hem of her dress so avoid herself from tripping.

"Up there!" one of the two men said, pointing at the Snow Queen running up the ice staircase.

"Come on!" the other said and they began to chase after her.

She wanted to warn Hans, who was probably still in her bed chambers, but she knew it would be too dangerous to run there, the Duke's men will definitely followed her. So instead, she went to the main room where her balcony was located.

"We got her."

"No, please." She held up her hands in front of her as she backed away. The crossbow they were holding were pointed at her; and it frightened the poor Queen.

One of the men shot an arrow at her. She raised her hands up to cover her head, and surprisingly a wall of ice rose up from the floor, like her power has its own will to protect her from harm. She was breathing heavily, eyes closed, but the arrow never touched her pale skin.

Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped when she saw the tip of the arrow merely inches from her forehead, being stopped by the ice wall protecting her. _These men were seriously going to kill her…_

"Stay away!" Letting her instinct to survive, she trusted her hands forward and made ice crept quickly toward the men, but they successfully avoided it.

She didn't want to hurt people, she never did, but if she wanted to survive, she knew she had to protect herself. Getting into a fighting position, she used her ice powers to keep the men away from her, shooting ice after ice toward them.

The men moved and stood at both of her sides, each crossbow held ready. The first man raised his crossbow and Elsa quickly shot sharp icicles at him, pinning him to the wall with one icicle aimed dangerously to his throat.

The second man raised his crossbow, thinking that the Queen was pretty distracted, but Elsa was able to shoot her power at him, throwing the crossbow out from his grasp. She raised one hand when he tried to escape, as the other hand was still holding the first man pinned to the wall, and made an ice wall running directly at the second man, pushing him through the ice doors out to her balcony. But she was not done; she kept pushing the second man over the edge, intending to push him off and down to the ravine below.

She didn't hear the approaching footsteps as she was too preoccupied with the two men until the footsteps came into a halt. "Elsa!" a very familiar voice called for behind her. "Don't be the monster they feared you are!"

Elsa looked over her shoulder, she wanted to tell him to go away and let her finish what the men have started. But there was something in his green eyes; something she fell deeply in love with, that made her realized what she was doing. _She was going to kill two men! _She lowered her hands, still breathing heavily for all the fights, her eyes locked with Hans' as she stood there.

It wasn't until Hans ran to his left and re-aimed the crossbow up to the chandelier that she realized one of the men, the one who was pinned to the wall, still has his crossbow and was aiming at her. The arrow went straight through the part holding the majestic chandelier, breaking the ice into pieces.

She gasped as she looked up and saw the chandelier was falling _right _toward her. She quickly ran forward, avoiding to be crushed under the beautiful chandelier she created, but a piece of ice hit her head and made her lost balance. The ice floor beneath her was the last thing she remembered before everything went black…


	7. Back at Arendelle

**Yes! I used the Game of Thrones reference! I love the pairing Daenerys/Khal Drogo… poor Dany.**

**Chapter 7: Back to Arendelle**

The whining sound blasting in her ears was the one that woke the Queen up. She groaned softly at the throbbing feeling in her head, it felt like someone has just been hitting her with a mallet. The rusty hard bed underneath her was the next thing she realized as she blinked away the black dots in her vision.

She let her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room as she sat up carefully; her head was still throbbing excruciatingly. The old rag that was used to cover her slid down to the floor. There was only one window in that small room, and even that wasn't the normal big windows she usually encountered in the palace.

She got up and rushed to the window, eager to see what was outside, but the painful tugged from her hands stopped her. She noticed that someone has shackled both of her hands to the ground when she was unconscious, and now her wrists were hurting from the tight shackles.

But she pushed aside the stinging feeling on her wrists and turned to the window again. Outside, she saw nothing but snow and the frozen fjord; the ships were stuck in their place. _Meaning no one was being able to leave the kingdom…_

"Oh no…" she whispered to herself as realization hit her. "What have I done?"

The door behind her opened and she turned around only to see someone holding a lantern walked in and put the only source of light down on a nearby bench. Someone with auburn hair, sideburns, and charming green eyes…

"Elsa?"

_Ah yes, that was definitely him…_

"Hans?"

"You're awake." He said; relief washed over his facial expression as he rubbed his arms together, trying to warm himself up from the cold temperature.

"Why did they bring me here?" she questioned as she walked forward, as close as her shackles allowed her.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He said, "So I convinced them to bring you back here."

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle." She told him, holding up her shackled hands to prove her words. "Get Anna!"

His face fell almost instantly at the mention of the Princess' name. "Princess Anna… has not returned."

Guilt and concern flooded Elsa in a blink of an eye. She looked out through the window to the frozen fjord again.

"If you would just stop the winter," he said softly, "Bring back summer. Everything will be alright. We can return to your ice castle and live happily there, away from all of this."

She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head slowly, turning to look at him with pleading eyes. "Don't you see?" she asked quietly, "I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." she told him, "If I stay here, the winter will become worse and worse. I need to go, I _must _go."

"… I will do what I can." He finally told her. "I love you, Elsa." Cupping her face with one hand, he interlocked his lips with hers for a quick kiss before turning and walking away from the dungeon's cell, leaving the Queen alone.

"… I love you too."

~O~

"No! Absolutely not!" the short old Duke of Weselton said angrily, "That witch has almost killed my men! If we let her loose, she could kill us all!"

Hans turned sharply at him. They, with a few others Dignitaries that attended to Elsa's coronation, has been discussing about the possibilities of letting the Queen go. Of course they were hesitated about the idea for fearing that if they let go off the Queen, she'll disappear and the eternal winter would never be stopped. But from all, only the Duke of Weselton who dared to speak up blatantly.

"Haven't it occurred to you that this man, this _Prince,_" the Duke gestured to the auburn haired Prince. "Has been conspiring with the evil Sorceress! Ask my men and every other guard that came to the mountain, _he _was found in _her _castle. They are plotting this all together!"

The dignitaries exchanged worried looks to each other. No one doubted that the Prince, who supposedly got the Queen back to Arendelle, was staying with her up in her castle. And the thought of them alone in isolated castle up in the North Mountain raised suspicion between the dignitaries.

"Prince Hans," the German dignitary spoke up, "If I may ask, what _exactly _your relationship with the Queen is?"

The Prince of the Southern Isles looked at the Dignitaries; they were all having the questioning look on their faces as they waited for him to answer. But Hans has been asking that same question over and over again. They definitely weren't courted to each other, not lovers as they never did _that _kind of thing, he hasn't actually asked her to marry him. They were just… kissing. _Many times…_

"I do not know exactly what should I named the relationship between me and the Queen." He started, "But I love her and I will do anything for her."

The Duke of Weselton scoffed, "Well. If you really _love _her, you must be able to convince her to stop this winter. Because if she didn't, we will all freeze to death."

The Prince knew he can't say that she couldn't unfreeze the summer, she didn't know how. "… I will try and talk to her again." He finally decided before turning and walked out from the library.

As he walked down the halls, he noticed that frost started forming at the corners of the ceilings, fast.

_Elsa!_

He started to run toward the dungeons where Elsa has been kept, several guards coming after him to check on the prisoner/Queen. It was even colder down in the dungeons than outside, and Hans knew what was wrong.

Elsa was panic.

Ignoring the cold, he rushed to the one cell door he knew well. The guards tried to open it up, but it was frozen from the inside. Hans stepped forward and used his shoulder to slam the door opened, breaking the ice blocking the lock.

But at the time he managed to walk into the cell, Elsa was already gone. The shackles cracked open from the extreme cold her hands made and the wall across the room was blasted with ice, making hole big enough for a carriage to go through.

"Elsa…"


	8. Love Will Thaw

**Chapter 8: An Act of True Love Will Thaw a Frozen Heart**

Calm.

Elsa has been anything but calm. When she realized that the cell and the shackles were built specifically for her by her parents in case her powers got out of control, the blizzard outside the cell has worsened to the point where no one could see what was in front of them but raging storm.

When she broke out from her prison, panic of what they might do to her, she has run directly into the storm. Maybe, just maybe, she could somehow find her way back to the North Mountain, maintaining the title Snow Queen, built more giant snowmen to keep the intruders out…

But the storm was too much, even for her. She didn't know if she has walked forward or in circle, nothing could confirm her direction. The raging blizzard whipped her platinum blonde hair and her ice cape; it was a miracle that she was still being able to stand.

Then _his_ face appeared in her mind. The hurt and betrayal and disappointment crossed his face. She has promised him that they would go together, away from all of this, only the two of them in the isolated ice castle. And now she was leaving, _alone, _without him by her side. He was the only one who could make her powers controlled. And now without him, what she was gonna do?

"Hans!" she knew it was futile, calling him in the middle of a harsh blizzard, but she was desperate, she _needed _him by her side if she wanted her powers to be controlled. "HANS!"

"Elsa?"

The Queen stopped.

It couldn't be him, could it? Could he possibly standing a few feet from her in this raging storm?

"Elsa?"

It was definitely him. She turned and looked around, trying to look for an outline of somebody, _anybody, _in the middle of the blinding storm.

There. She saw him, standing a few feet from her. She could make out an outline of his sturdy body in the middle of white color. She ran toward him, picking up the hem of her dress to avoid herself from tripping.

"Hans!"

The figure turned around to look at her. "Elsa?"

She wrapped her arms around his tall figure. Looking up, her blue eyes met his clear green ones, a smile appeared on his charming face as he looked down at her. The blizzard slowly died down as they embraced, clearing the view for everybody, everybody including the man aiming his crossbow toward the two…

~O~

"We need to find Elsa."

She was cold, shivering badly, teeth gritted, and weak. But she wanted to go find her sister, and only her sister. Anna couldn't care less about herself being frozen from inside out after she was struck by Elsa's power.

Kristoff has brought her to the Valley of Living Rocks at the first moment her hair turned white. His purposed was to ask Grand Pabbie to heal the Princess, as he has once watched him did it before with a young five years old Princess thirteen years ago. The little Princess has come to the Valley with her parents, the King and Queen, and an older Princess, probably her sister. Grand Pabbie healed the little Princess, so he must being able to heal Anna too.

But to their disappointment, Grand Pabbie couldn't.

He said if she was struck in her head, like the little Princess, it would be easy to heal her. But since she was struck in the heart, only an act of true love could save her.

The trolls have suggested a true love kiss, but Anna shook her head. She has not yet found her true love, The One, so she has no one she could kiss. So instead, she asked Kristoff to bring her to her sister.

Even when Elsa has struck Anna with her powers, resulting in her slowly dying from her heart being frozen, the Princess wanted to see her sister, to tell her that she always loved her even though she has shut her out for thirteen years, that what she said to her was wrong, and to spend her last minutes with her.

Of course Kristoff couldn't say no to her wish. The girl was dying and she wanted nothing but to be with her sister.

At their way back to the North Mountain though, Kristoff noticed that blizzard clouds has gathered exactly above Arendelle. Then Olaf, who was sitting behind him on Sven, has a theory that if a blizzard picked up there, Elsa must be there.

So the Mountain Man urged his reindeer to head toward the kingdom.

Kristoff kept his arms wrapped around the Princess' slender figure sitting in front of him to keep her warm. The white was now dominating her beautiful strawberry blonde hair and she had been shivering badly, her eyes half closed.

"Hang in there." He said softly at her, putting his beanie hat on her head, receiving a small smile from the Princess.

They galloped through the frozen fjord, and the strong wind blew Olaf away, but Sven kept going. They dodged many ships, many has even shaken from the powerful blizzard and almost crushed them under it, but Sven was fast and succeeded to avoid it.

But the frozen surface below them started to crack and made a wide freezing river in front of them. Sven jumped from a block of ice to another, until he launched his master and the Princess to the safety of the solid ice across before he fell into the water.

"SVEN!" Kristoff called in panic.

For one agonizing moment, there was nothing from the water, until the reindeer successfully came back to the surface and climbed a block of ice. Kristoff sighed in relief before he helped Anna up and to continue their journey toward the castle.

As they walked through the harsh storm, it slowly died down without an explanation. The view became clearer and clearer, allowing them to look what was in front of them instead of walking blindly.

A few feet from them, both Kristoff and Anna could see the Queen and her Prince embracing in the middle of the frozen fjord.

Anna was just gonna call for her sister when she heard the 'click' sound. Turning around, she saw one of the Duke of Weselton's men has him crossbow ready and aimed toward the couple, though he seemed to be too preoccupied to notice the Princess and the Mountain man.

He was going to kill Elsa; he was going to kill _her _sister.

So Anna did what she knew she had to do. She rushed toward her sister just as the arrow from the crossbow being released. "NO!" she turned into solid ice in front of her sister and when the arrow hit her already frozen body, it shattered into pieces. The magical force was so strong it knocked the man down.

"ANNA!" Elsa slipped from Hans' embrace and rushed to her sister. She gasped when she saw the look on her sister's face. Her sister was frozen solid from head to toe. Reaching up carefully, she began sobbing as she cupped her sister's face. "No… please no." a lone tear streamed down on her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her sister, clinging to her, and cried.

It was all her fault. She struck her own sister with her powers. Anna was dead, frozen solid, because of her. Anna didn't deserve all of this. She should have a better sister, the one who won't shut her out for thirteen years; the one that won't strike her heart with her powers and killed her.

Even Hans didn't dare to move. He wanted to comfort the Queen so badly, but he knew he had to give her some space to herself as she grieved.

But what they didn't know was the ice around Anna's heart slowly turned back into the girl's body. The ice thawed her entire body until the Princess shifted and inhaled.

Elsa looked up as the supposedly statue moved and her smile grew as she was now face to face with her very living sister. "Anna?" when her sister smiled, the Queen got up and wrapped her arms around her younger sister tightly.

"Oh Elsa…"

Elsa pulled herself away so that she could look into her sister's blue eyes, still holding both of her hands in her cold ones. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you…"

Olaf the snowman gasped in awe. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

"Love will thaw…" Elsa repeated to herself. "Love. Of course!" all this time, every moment she spend with Hans created love between them; that was why she could control her powers around him. Because she loved him; and he loved her.

"Elsa?" Anna recognized that look on her sister's face every time she finally concluded something.

"Love!" Elsa spread out her arms as she thought of every happy moment she shared with Hans and Anna. The ice below them started to thaw and the snowflakes that stopped mid-air started to rose back to the sky.

The Queen raised them all on a ship as every single ice lifted up into the air from every surface. She was finally being able to thaw the eternal winter. She gathered every piece of ice in the sky, creating a giant snowflake, before dismissing it in small pieces away from Arendelle.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said, smiling as she put a hand on her sister's arm.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life!" Olaf said, starting to melt from the summer heat. "And quite possibly the last."

"Oh Olaf! Hang on, little guy!" Elsa waved her hand and re-created the snowman, this time though, she added a magical flurry above his head.

Olaf gasped excitedly. "My own personal flurry!" he cheered, smiling sheepishly at his creator.

A hand placed delicately on the Queen's shoulder, making her turned around. Hans was standing there, smiling proudly at her. Anna quietly walked away, giving the two a private time as she walked and stood beside Kristoff, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm proud of you, Elsa." Hans said, "You've discovered the way to bring back summer."

The Queen smiled, "You helped more than you know." She told him softly. "I couldn't do it without you."

The Prince put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, twirling her in the air and earned joyous laughter from her. Setting her back on her feet, he leaned down and interlocked their lips together, this time though, Anna won't interrupted them.

The Princess was actually happy that her sister and the Prince didn't pull away for a while. She looked at Kristoff shyly and tip-toed, planting a soft peck on his cheek.

When she pulled away, Kristoff was quite surprised. He looked at the Princess and when she smiled, he took her in his embrace and kissed her, only he kissed her on the lips and not just her cheek…


	9. Until the Sun Rises

**As you guys has asked me to continue beyond the movie events, I decided to continue, Yay! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Until the Sun Rises**

The kingdom of Arendelle was rejoicing. Two months after the eternal winter, and with the gates always opened, they couldn't get any happier for the day. People dressed in their finest attire as once again many dignitaries and royals came docking their ships to celebrate.

After the eternal winter; Elsa, with the help of Hans, has worked hard to construct back her kingdom. Hans has told his parents back at the Southern Isles that he would be staying at Arendelle to help the Queen with her duties.

They re-arranged trade partners from all over the world, excluding Weselton as the Duke and his men has attempted to murder the Queen twice, and convinced that Elsa's powers were completely under control now.

Two months fly by without them noticing it and now, they were going to hold another ball at the castle.

"Anna, I'm so nervous…"

The strawberry blonde haired Princess looked over at her sister on the mirror as she braided her hair. "Elsa, please, calm down… You'll freeze your dress."

Elsa looked down at her white majestic dress before sighing. "I'm just so nervous about this, Anna." She fiddled with her own hands. "How's the cake?"

"Dark chocolate, just like you wished for." Anna sighed and turned on her seat so now she was facing her sister. "Just relax. Gerda and I got everything under control. Just focus on yourself. This is your wedding, Elsa."

The Queen took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. My wedding."

The younger sister smiled. "Just don't let your groom waiting."

~O~

As the wedding bells echoed throughout the kingdom of Arendelle, the villagers were already standing outside the church while the royalties from all over the world seated themselves inside, wanting to be part of the holy ceremony.

As the music turned into wedding song, the double doors opened and there stood the beautiful Queen of Arendelle.

She was wearing a majestic white gown with train made of ice. Her hair was in a single French braid, draped on her left shoulder, with a white veil hiding most of her face from the crowd. A bouquet of white lilacs and roses held in front of her with both hands.

And all Hans could do was to stare with pure adoration in his eyes. He was wearing a matching white jacket with red sash from his left shoulder to his right hip. His auburn hair slicked back neatly and his green eyes gleaming with proud and happiness as he looked at his bride.

When Elsa reached the end of the aisle, she handed her bouquet to her sister, who has been honorably chosen to be her Maid of Honor. Hans held out his hand for her to take, which she did. She has decided to wear gloves, not that she didn't trust her own control, but because she didn't want to ruin this very important day.

"You look stunning…" he whispered into her ear quietly so she was the only one who could hear him. She has received many compliments since the morning, but still his words made her blushed.

They both went onto the altar, standing face-to-face and holding hands as the priest started his long speech of love and marriage. After the long wait, he finished and allowed the two to exchange their vows.

"Queen Elsa Sinclair of Arendelle," Hans started, "Since the day I laid my eyes on you in this very room while you were being crowned, I've seen the most beautiful woman ever existed. None could compare to your beauty and your smile could brighten up even the darkest day. When we shared our first dance and for every moment after, I knew my life would not be the same. I pursued you up to the North Mountain simply because I am concerned, I could not let such an angel to be alone and isolated. Elsa, you've made me the luckiest man on earth for accepting my proposal for your hand in marriage. I will cherish you forever and I will protect you with my life until the very end."

Tears have begun to form in Elsa's eyes as she listened to Hans' beautiful vow. But she held it back as she took a deep breath. "Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles," she smiled up at him. "I have never expected myself to be here and standing in front of you and everyone else in this holy ceremony. I have shut myself from the world for more than a decade, and I hope those who I have been pushing away would forgive Me." she glanced at her sister who smiled at her before turning back at her groom. "But when you came into my life, when you offered me to have my first dance for years, I realized that I was wrong to shut myself, isolated and alone. I have never expected you to still open your arms after I revealed my powers, and I've never thought you would come to the North Mountain for me. When you asked for my hand in marriage, I couldn't be happier, I feel like I could just float away with happiness. Hans, I will love and cherish you and be at your side until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east. Until the rivers run dry, and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves…"

"With God as my witness, I shall pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Hans reached up and lifted the veil, settling it on top of her head before he leaned down and interlocked their lips together. Her lips were still as smooth and as cold as he remembered, dancing in perfect harmony against his.

All the guests stood up from their seats, clasping and cheering at the newly wedded couple, King Hans Westerguard and his wife Queen Elsa Westerguard…


	10. Awkward

**Chapter 10: Awkward…**

Elsa woke up by the streams of sunlight peeking through the curtains and the birds chirping outside her bed chambers. She yawned and stretched out, wriggling on the bed before she realized that the white bed sheet was now tangled around her body, her _bare _body.

The memory of the events last night came flooding in her mind and made blush crept on her cheeks. She turned to look at the other side of the bed and sure enough, a certain auburn haired Prince was snoring lightly beside her, his chest rose and fell along with his breathing.

She was married, to none other than her Prince in shining armor himself.

Sitting up and reaching out toward him, she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand gently as she admired his facial expression. He stirred under her touch, blinking away his sleepiness before turning to look at her, smiling. "Good morning, _wife_."

She smiled back mischievously. "Good morning, _husband_."

He reached up and stroked her cheek. Sitting up with his elbow supporting him, he pressed his lips against her tenderly, pulling away a moment later to properly sit up on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, pulling her onto his lap.

He began planting soft kisses all over her neck, earning soft moans from the Queen. "You look beautiful…" he murmured against her neck, hovering just above her pulse. He ran his fingers through her mussed platinum blonde hair that was cascading on her back like waterfall and reached to her lower back. She hummed in reply, her eyes shut close and her head threw back to give him better access to her pale neck.

"Your Majesty, are you up?" Gerda's voice came from the other side of the door as she knocked on the door. "The breakfast will ready soon."

Elsa's eyes shot opened and widened almost instantly, but Hans kept going on his business with her neck, not minding a thing. "Y-yes, Gerda." She bit down her lower lip, trying her best not to suppress a moan. "I-I'll be out soon. Thank you, Gerda."

There was a moment of silence from the outside. "Alright then, Your Majesty." the servant replied, "If you need anything, just call Me." and with that she walked away from the door.

The Queen sighed in relief and pushed her new husband away from her neck, earning a pout from him. She chuckled and kissed it away, turning it into a smile. "Let's get up, darling… I'm hungry."

~O~

"So, how's your night going?"

The question escaped from the Princess' lips almost made the Queen of Arendelle choked on her own soup. Her pale cheeks turned red almost instantly as she looked at her sister wide eyed. "W-what?!"

"Oh, don't try and hide it, Elsa." Anna said, waving her hand dismissively. "No one could avoid hearing 'sexy back' at 3 in the morning."

Elsa's face turned even redder as Kristoff tried, and mostly failed, to suppress his laughter. She turned to see Hans already has his face in his hands, his ears red from embarrassment. She swatted her husband's arm in annoyance. "Oh good job on letting everyone know." She said sarcastically.

Anna was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry Elsa, you're technically married. You're allowed to do _things _with your husband." She said, shrugging as she took another bite of her bread.

"But people aren't supposed to hear!" Elsa said, almost too quickly. She took a deep breath to calm herself after she noticed the surface of her tea was already frozen. "Anna, we don't need to discuss this any further."

The strawberry blonde haired Princess nodded. "Yea, I don't want to talk about it either. It's becoming kinda awkward."

_Kinda?__ This is very awkward! _The Queen cleared her throat and nodded. "Well, alright then. Why don't we talk about you and Kristoff instead?"

"Wait, what?" the Ice Master asked,

Elsa smiled at him. "I think you and Hans need some 'manly' time together. You know, to discuss things… while Anna and I will have some 'sisterly chat'."

"I don't like the sound of it." Anna said, "I mean the way you said 'sisterly chat'."

"Don't worry; I won't do any harmful things to you." Elsa said, getting up from her seat. "Shall we?"

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, of course."

The strawberry blonde haired Princess looked at her sister, but her face was unreadable, so she sighed in defeat, getting up from her seat as well. "Fine."

~O~

"So, what was the Queen meant with you and I need some 'manly' time together, Your Majesty?" the blonde Mountain man asked the King.

Hans chuckled and shook his head. "Please Kristoff, its Hans. I already consider you as my friend, besides you're dating my wife's sister, so no need of formalities."

Kristoff nodded, "Okay then, _Hans._"

The King nodded, his hands clasped behind his back as they walked in the gardens. "You see, Elsa has been thinking…"

"About?"

"Your relationship with Anna." Hans looked at the mountain man for a second. "She asked me to talk to you."

"Umm… do I suppose to be afraid right now?"

The auburn haired man chuckled. "Of what? Elsa won't freeze you. She just wanted to make sure that you love her sister truly instead of seeking for a place in the royal family."

"I'm sorry if I may sound rude," the blonde mountain man said. "But honesty, I love Anna so, so, much and I date her truly based on love. I don't care if she's a Princess, it doesn't matter to me. I don't want to marry her just because of her status."

Hans nodded understandingly. "Good, good. So when do you want to marry her?"

The question completely unexpected by Kristoff, and it made him almost tripped over his own foot. "I-I…"

"It's one of the reasons why Elsa asked us to talk." The auburn haired King said. "Seeing that both you and Anna are so deeply in love, she wants to make sure that you two will end up together. So, any plans on proposing the Princess?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Actually, yes. You see, I want to propose her when the time is right, but I haven't found that time yet so…"

"Don't worry, no rushing from the Queen." Hans said reassuringly. "It's better to take things calmly but throughout instead of rushing and missing many details."

The mountain man nodded. "Of course."


	11. Expecting

**Chapter 11: Expecting**

Horrible.

It was the only thing Queen Elsa has been feeling these past few weeks. She felt weak, and sick, and nausea, and useless, and vulnerable. She couldn't get up from her bed without having her head spinning and her knees shaking. All paperwork has been abandoned as she had to have bed-rest most of the time.

She had become sensitive over things. She could snap at anyone and burst into tears in matter of seconds. It was really unlike her and very uncomfortable. It looked like her emotions have gone haywire.

"Oh God…" she groaned as she felt her stomach twitched. She put a hand on her abdomen, letting her cold skin to calm down her upset stomach. She never got sick ever since she was a little, being the Snow Queen and all. She never got, as what people said, a 'cold'.

_The Snow Queen having a cold, how ironic… _She sighed tiredly.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Gerda greeted as she came walking into the bed chamber with a bucket of water and still steaming soup in hands, closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling this afternoon?"

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but instead she vomited into the bucket that was given to her.

"Oh my." The servant shook her head in sympathy as she rushed toward the Queen. She took a seat on the bed beside her, dipping the clean and warm cloth into the water. "Come now, let me cool you down-" she stopped when she put a hand on the Queen's forehead and didn't feel her skin burning under her touch. She was not warm in the slightest.

"Your Majesty, you don't have a fever."

Elsa looked at her trusted servant confusedly. "I-I don't understand…" she put her fist over her mouth as she felt her stomach twisted again.

A slight frown formed on Gerda's forehead. "My Queen, how have things been doing with your husband?"

"I'm sorry?" the Queen asked, her cheeks turning the lightest pink.

The servant chuckled at the Queen's flustered expression. "How have things doing with the King? Have you two doing anything different?"

Elsa gave the older woman a confused glare before her blue eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Y-you think I-I'm…" Gerda nodded her head with a knowing smile. She couldn't be… _pregnant, _could she?

"Back pains?"

The Queen nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Vomiting?"

She gave her the 'seriously?' look.

"When was the last time you've bled, Your Majesty?"

Elsa looked down as she counted in her mind. When she looked back up at the older woman's face, Gerda could easily read that she has missed it.

"Your hips already changed and you complained to me about your dresses getting tight around your chest…" she explained, "So either I'm jumping to conclusion or… you're pregnant, My Queen!"

Elsa gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth as her breath hitched. She hurriedly grabbed the bucket and let another round of vomit out.

"Not the kind of reaction I was expecting…" Gerda said as she looked at the Queen, her face already became paler than usual.

"Pregnant…?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course!" Elsa exclaimed, "It's just that… I don't know how Hans would react." Before the servant could answer, however, there was a knock on the door. "C-come in." the Queen called, her voice slightly shaking from hearing the news.

King Hans walked into the bed chamber, smiling at his wife. "Hello, darling…"

"I'll leave you two alone." Gerda said, giving a reassuring pat on the Queen's hand before standing up, gathered her things, and walked out from the bed chambers.

Hans approached the bed and sat beside his wife, pulling her into his embrace and letting her resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lovingly and stroked her pale cheek with the back of his hand gently.

A few moments of silence passed before Elsa opened her mouth to speak. "Hans…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like children?"

"Well… they could be handful at times, but they're adorable." The auburn haired King said, "Why do you ask, honey?"

"I've been having symptoms." Elsa said, biting her lip.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh." Hans kept stroking her cheek until the realization hit him like waves, making his hand stopped. _"Oh." _He looked down at her, his eyes meeting her wide blue ones as she stared at him quietly. "E-Elsa, dearest, are you…?"

She nodded slowly, eyes still inspecting his face as she tried to read what was going on his mind through his expression. He sat there, looking at her, like he had been stunned. "Oh My God, you're not happy!" she started to sobbed, "I know it! It's too early and you're not ready yet and-!" she was cut by his lips pressed against hers.

After he pulled away, she could only stare into those charming green eyes of hers. "Who says I'm not happy?" he asked then his gazed turned soft as he looked at her. "Elsa, it was just such amazing and unexpected news that it took me a few moments to get back to my senses. But I'm happy, Elsa. I'm more than happy." He kissed her again, smiling widely it made she couldn't help but smile herself.

He moved down until he was facing his wife's abdomen. He began stroking it gently and lovingly, like she was made of china. "Hello someone in there…" he whispered, making Elsa giggled in amusement. "I'm your Father, the luckiest man on earth for being married to your Mother. And now I'm even luckier to have her pregnant with you. We can't wait until you're born… Westerguard Junior."


	12. Everything Will Be Alright

**Chapter 12: Everything Will Be Alright**

"The Royal Majesties, King Hans and Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Both Hans and Elsa walked into the ballroom; he has his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. They had yet opened up the gates and held out another ball for none other but Anna and Kristoff's marriage!

Elsa has been very excited about it and has been planning it throughout along with watching her belly grew every day. She was very happy and proud of seeing her sister found and married her true love. And even though Hans has said that she should just rest for the sake of the baby, she kept insisting that she wanted to participate in her sister's wedding.

"She planned our wedding." She told him, "Won't it be unfair if I don't do the same?"

"Well, she's not three months pregnant at our wedding." He tried to reason with her, rubbing her growing belly. But she was determined and there was no way he could make her re-consider, so he finally let her. Of course, under the constant watch of Gerda or even himself.

Elsa listened to him once though, when she wanted to be her sister's Maid of Honor, but he succeeded to tell her that won't it be a little odd for the people to see their pregnant Queen standing by the altar throughout the ceremony while she should have been sitting at the front row?

Elsa's blue eyes were gleaming with happiness as she watched her sister and Kristoff shared their first dance as husband and wife. "They look so happy…"

Hans, who stood beside her dutifully, smiled at her. "Of course… But we're going to be even happier with this little one on the way." He said, rubbing her belly lovingly through her not too tight corset.

Elsa chuckled and smiled. "Well, as much as I like to watch you talk with the baby, I'm hungry. I'm gonna find something to eat."

"Like chocolate?" he guessed, smiling knowingly.

The Queen hummed. "That would be great."

Hans chuckled, "Carvings." He concluded before he kissed his wife on the lips lightly.

She smiled into the kiss before she walked away, looking over her shoulder at him once and smiled before continuing to walk.

She was just looking at the chocolates displayed on a long table when someone grabbed her wrist in rather hard grip.

"Don't scream or attract any unnecessary attention, Your Majesty." a rather familiar voice said from behind her. "You don't want anything to happen to your unborn child. Just act normal and like you're talking to an ordinary dignitary."

She held her breath and turned around. Sure enough, the Duke of Weselton was standing there with three of his guards; one of them was the one holding her wrist. "Let go off my wrist." She said through gritted teeth. The Duke told the man to do what she asked for and as soon as her wrist was free, she pulled it to her and rubbed the sore flesh. "What do you want?"

"Talk." The old short man said, "I want to offer Weselton as Arendelle's trade partner again."

Elsa noticed that from her position here, there was no way Hans could see her, not from the throne, so she was alone in this. "I can't –and won't, accept that." she said, keeping her cool demeanor on.

"Ah, you see, you can't refuse this." The Duke said, "Weselton needs some supplies, important ones, which only can be found in Arendelle."

"Then maybe you'll just have to live with It." she sneered, "Arendelle would never and forevermore have any sort of partnership with Weselton. You should blame yourself because without you and your men trying to kill me, none of this would have happened and we won't be standing here and have this pointless conversation."

"Watch what you're saying, _Queen._" The Duke said, "Like I said, you don't want anything to happen to your unborn child." One of his men shifted his jacket, intentionally showing a shinning dagger underneath.

She glared at the men in front of her as she put a protective hand on her abdomen. "You will never lay a hand on my child."

"Then do what I asked you to."

"Gentlemen," The Duke and his men turned around to see Hans standing behind them, and Elsa shot glad and thankful look at him. His eyes glanced at his wife before turning back at the men. "Excuse men, but if you have anything to discuss, you should have come to me instead of my wife." He held out his hand toward Elsa, and she took it, walked toward him and let him wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And no one is allowed to come into this party without an invitation, so I'm afraid you and your men have to go."

"Oh, we are just leaving." The Duke said, "Good evening, Your Majesties." And with that he walked away, his men tailing behind him.

As soon as the Weselton men were out of earshot, Hans turned to his wife and his eyes softened. "Are you and the baby alright?"

Elsa nodded, wiping away the tear that has threatened to fall from her eye. "Yes, we're fine."

The King enveloped her into a tight hug, putting his chin on top of her head as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "If he and his men ever harm you and our baby, I swear they're gonna pay." He wanted to ask what exactly the Duke of Weselton said to his wife, but seeing as she was shaking in his embrace, he decided to go against it as more stress on his wife could lead to something bad. "Come on; let's go get some fresh air."

Elsa could only nod as her husband led her toward the balcony, shutting the doors closed as she went to lean on the railing, her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing tightly and frost began to form on its surface.

Hans put both of his hands on top of hers, prying them off the railing and twirled her around so she was facing him now. He wiped the tears forming in her blue eyes leaning his forehead against hers, looking directly into her eyes and intertwined their fingers together. "Don't cry, the moon of my life, I'm here to protect you and our child. Everything will be alright."


	13. Letter from Weselton

**New polling for Hans and Elsa's baby in my profile :)**

**Chapter 13: Letter from Weselton**

The knock on the door woke Hans from his slumber. He groggily got up from bed and went to the door, opening it just a crack since he wore nothing but a pair of pants. He rubbed his face in attempt to erase his sleepiness.

"Kai, it's almost midnight." The King complained, "Can't it wait for later in the morning?"

The loyal servant bowed politely. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm afraid it can't wait, Your Majesty." he held out a letter at him. "This just arrived."

Hans took the letter and immediately recognized the seal. "Letter from Weselton?!" he kept his voice down, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping figure on the bed, but his wife didn't budge.

"I know you won't want to receive this in front of the Queen."

Glancing back at his wife before turning to the loyal servant, Hans took a deep breath to calm his demeanor."Wait here." He went back into his bed chamber, snatched his robe and put it on, before walking back to the door, closing it with a quiet click. "Please, come with me to the study."

Kai nodded and both men walked down the hallway toward the King's study. Yes, there were _two _studies in the castle, one was Elsa's and the other was Hans'. "If I may ask, Your Majesty; how is the Queen?"

"She's fine." Hans replied, but his mind has drifted somewhere else as he clutched the letter from Weselton. It has been two months since Anna's wedding and Elsa's encounter with the Duke and after she was a bit shaken by it, she has being better and better over time. He was just worried that his wife's peacefulness could be disturbed again by the Duke.

"And the baby?"

"Growing well and as expected." A small proud smile grace on Hans' face at the thought of his unborn child.

They entered the King's study, Hans closing the door behind them before sitting behind his desk and took a letter opener, ripping the envelope and began reading the letter while Kai stood by the desk dutifully, waiting for the King to finish.

After reading the letter twice to make sure he didn't miss any word, Hans put it down on his desk, his face emotionless. "Weselton is declaring war against Arendelle."

~O~

"You were gone."

Hans looked up from his breakfast to his wife. She was staring directly at him, her breakfast untouched. "What do you mean?"

"Last night." Elsa said like it was obvious. "You were not in bed."

The King chuckled, "Elsa, we went to bed together. You must be dreaming."

"I woke up at one in the morning; your side of bed is empty and cold."

"I umm… I went to get a glass of water."

"I waited for half an hour." Elsa stated, "You didn't come back into the room until I fell back asleep." She sighed and began fiddling with her braid. "Please tell me the truth…"

Hans knew he couldn't lie to Elsa, not after seeing that look on her face that was just too adorable to be resisted, especially when she has start fiddling with her braid. "I was in my study all night after you are asleep."

"Why?" the Queen asked, "Have you found my company in bed is not as desirable as our wedding night? Is that why you chose to sleep in your study instead?" her tone was sad, miserable even, as she looked down at her breakfast.

"What? No! Elsa, I never said or feel like that!" Hans tried to get his wife's attention back, but she was far too deep in her sadness, tears began to form in her eyes. He got up from his seat and knelt down beside hers, taking both of her hands in his, making her look sadly at him. "Elsa, I would be a total fool if I ever feel that way. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman. It is me who question why such woman would choose me as her husband and make me the luckiest man on earth." He placed a hand on her round belly gently. "Now you're conceiving my child in your womb and I couldn't be happier. You're the moon of my life."

Elsa sniffled as she listened to Hans' words. Looking down at his hand on her abdomen, she placed her own over his, smiling gently. "I'm sorry… my hormones are all over the place." She managed to chuckle, wiping away her tears.

Hans smiled and got up, pulling his beautiful Queen into his embrace. "Its okay, my darling… I love you."

"I love you too, Hans."

~O~

She knew she shouldn't interfere with her husband's work, but she can't help it.

Hans has been acting suspiciously since the morning they had breakfast and she was determined to find out. Sneaking into his study made her felt like she was Anna who tried to sneak into _her _study, which was ironic really.

Closing the door behind her with a soft click, the pregnant Queen ventured toward the big mahogany desk across the room. The memory of her and Hans doing some private things on _that _desk brought heat up onto her cheeks.

_Focus Elsa… no time for having those kinds of thoughts. _She told herself, shaking the image out from her head. She put a hand on her belly when she felt her child moved inside her womb, smiling to herself for the miracle she made with her dearest husband.

His desk was, in one word, messy. Paperwork scattered everywhere and empty ink bottles stacked on one corner, ready to fall down from a tiny movement. Elsa shook her head; she would need to remind Hans to tidy up his desk more.

She went through the drawers, digging some suspicious looking documents, but found none. _Last drawer… maybe I was just overreacting. _She pulled the drawer and looked inside, reaching into the base and felt a kingdom's seal under her fingertips. _Well that is odd… this is the drawer of old documents, not letters. _She pulled the letter out, carefully not to ruin it, and turned it to look at the seal. She gasped when she saw Weselton's royal seal. _Okay, it's not good at all…_

She noticed the letter has been opened, so Hans must have read this before; maybe that was why he acted suspiciously all morning? She pulled out the letter from the envelope and began reading it thoroughly.

Elsa had to grip on the backrest of Hans' chair as she finished reading the letter, frost has began to form on the corners ever since she reached the more serious part of the letter. Her breathing turned heavy as she felt her head spinning. _Weselton has declared war against Arendelle…_

Arendelle was never being one with strong army. Her parents always being able to avoid war with other kingdoms; that was why they didn't have armies that were strong enough to have a war against a kingdom as big as Weselton.

"Elsa?" The Queen turned when she heard her name being called, noticing that her husband has been standing there on the doorway. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her, looking at the letter in her hand. "You read it, don't you?"

Elsa nodded, "Hans… Arendelle is not strong enough to go on a war against Weselton. We don't have enough army."

The King sighed as he rubbed his wife's upper arms comfortingly. "Don't worry. That is why we're going to get some help."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Southern Isles. I need to talk to my brothers."


	14. Sea Sick

** Dobby-Joey-Potter-Neko-Chan: Really? Oh My God, I didn't know! Thanks for the information :) Let's just say Elsa has given Hans the title shortly after their marriage so…**

**Sorry for disappearing! Recently I was making my own novel and well, got no time to continue this until I realized that I haven't update for a while… Oh and my keyboard a little broken, so it's hard for me to type.**

**Polling is still open!**

**Chapter 14: Sea Sick**

"You sir, have to swear to me to take care of my sister."

Hans couldn't help but chuckled at the Princess as she tried her best to display seriousness in her expression. Anna was, in some ways, similar to Elsa. It just when Elsa was all relaxed and carefree, she reminded him so much of her outgoing sister.

He saluted at the strawberry blonde haired Princess. "Of course, ma'am."

Anna nodded and grinned at her brother in-law before turning toward her sister, pulling her into a hug, which was a bit awkward with Elsa's five months pregnant belly between them. "You sure I don't need to come with you?"

Elsa smiled and patted Anna's back lovingly. Her sister has grown up so much these past months. Yes, she was still the outgoing cheerful and trouble maker Princess, but she was also developed a mature side in her, especially after she married Kristoff. "Its okay, Anna… Someone needs to stay and watch over Arendelle while Hans and I are away."

"But I could always ask Kai do it…" the younger girl reasoned, "Just like when I went to your Ice Castle."

The memory of what happened back at the Ice Castle she made upon her self-isolation sent chills down her spine, but Elsa quickly dismissed it, _the past is in the past. _She pushed away her sister slightly so that she could see her face. "No. I need you to stay here. Poor Kai had to deal with many things alone. You should help him."

Anna sighed dramatically but then nodded. "Fine, fine… Just please, be safe and come back soon, okay?" she pulled her sister into another big hug. "I want to be there when my niece or nephew is born…"

"Okay. I promise… I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

~O~

"Are you okay?"

Elsa has been anything but 'okay'. Sure, the water below them was, according to the Captain, calm. But still, she has never travelled on ships before. First, she was isolated for thirteen years so there was no way she was going to travel anywhere. And second, after what happened to her parents…

Her heart raced, beating fast against her ribcage, and her hands shaking in fear. She didn't want to end up like her parents, forever stuck under the sea with the wrecked ship, especially not when she was pregnant with her first child.

Hans seemed pretty calm though, which made her quite envious over him. She wanted to be that calm, but couldn't. And on top of all, it took at least three days for them to travel from Arendelle to Southern Isles.

She shook her head slowly. "No…" she sighed and put the book she was _trying _to read on the table beside her armchair.

"Sea sick?" he asked, rubbing her belly soothingly. "Come on, let's get you some fresh air." He helped his wife up and led her out from their private chamber to the ship's deck. They kept walking until they reached the front part of the ship. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just relax and let the sea air blow your face, darling…" he murmured as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

Elsa let her eyes fluttered close and let the wind blowing on her face. But it also blew Hans' sideburn and it brushed against her cheek, tickling her and made her giggled. "Hans!"

Hans, who also has his eyes closed, opened them and raised a brow. "Hm?"

"Your sideburn tickles me… again."

He needed a few moments to piece two and two together before he chuckled. "Just like old times, dearest… just like old times." He began running his fingers on her sides, making her burst into a fit of laughter.

"H-Hans, s-stop!" she managed to say between her uncontrolled giggles. She shut her eyes and clutched her belly, gasping and made Hans instantly stopped.

"Elsa?" he turned her around so she was facing him. "Elsa, did I tickle you too hard? Oh, I'm so sorry! What is it?!"

But instead of a pained answer, a small amused snort came from the Queen; her lips trembled as she tried desperately not to laugh. She looked up at her husband, smiling brightly. "Oh Hans, you should have seen your face!"

Hans, upon realizing that he has been tricked by his own wife, scowled at her. "Elsa, it's not funny. I thought something is wrong with you and the baby."

"I was just joking…" Elsa looked sweetly at her husband, fiddling with the single braid draped on her left shoulder. "Please forgive me?"

At some occasion, Hans would have being mad at her for making him worried, but seeing the sweet innocent look she gave him, he knew he can't resist. So instead he smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "You, My Queen, will be the death of me." he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's get back down, you need to rest…"

Elsa nodded and let herself being led by her husband back to their private chamber. She sat down on the bed while he knelt down in front of her, putting both hands on her round belly and rubbed it gently. "Your Mama is having a little difficulties with travelling by ship, so you have to behave and don't make her ill, okay? We're going to Daddy's kingdom and meet your uncles, okay baby?"

Hans earned a soft kick from the baby inside his wife's womb, making him smiled. "Now that's my child…"


	15. Southern Isles

** PabloPenguin1800: Haha, it's alright, really. You're not a jerk face :)**

**Chapter 15: Southern Isles**

Land.

It felt so nice to have solid ground below her feet, relieving even.

When the Captain announced that they had neared the kingdom her husband born and grew up in, Elsa eagerly walked out from her chamber, standing on the deck and watched as Southern Isles came into view, closer and closer by the minute.

Hans joined her a few moments later, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind like usual and put his chin on her shoulder. "Eager to see my hometown?"

To be honest, she just wanted to get off the ship and to stand on an actual _solid _surface. But she didn't want to sound rude and/or offended the nice Captain, so she only nodded. Besides, the Captain seemed to know _exactly _how Elsa was feeling and he steered the ship so smoothly, all for the Queen's own comfort.

Elsa has walked so gracefully down to the docks. The Southern Isles townspeople all gathered around the fjord, excited to see the King and Queen of Arendelle visiting, when they thought they were only visiting.

Two of Hans' older brothers, which he introduced as Tom and Eric the fifth and seventh sons, has already waiting for them, dressed in Southern Isles' royal red attire.

Both of them kissed Elsa's knuckles respectfully as they bowed before they smiled at the youngest, proud of him to 'marry such a beautiful Queen', in which made Elsa blushed light pink.

Hans' five years old niece, his sixth brother's daughter, came running toward them, holding a doll dressed in pink with a big smile plastered on her face, squealing happily upon her uncle's arrival.

Hans knelt down and ruffled the little girl's brown hair, grinning. "Hey Yvonne…"

Yvonne grinned back at her uncle, wrapping her little arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Uncle Hans!" she let go off her uncle and turned to the Queen standing beside him instead with wide curious grey eyes. "Are you the lovely lady that married Uncle Hans?"

Hans chuckled as he stood up, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Yes, she's the one."

"I don't remember you being fat though…"

Elsa smiled at the young girl's innocent look; she was so pure and innocent that she hoped her child would be just like Hans' niece. With the help from her husband, she carefully knelt down in front of the girl. "I'm not fat, darling… I'm with child."

Yvonne tilted her head to a side. "You mean you have a baby inside you?"

"Yes, Yvonne. She's having Uncle Hans' baby." Tom said to his niece. "Just like Auntie Irina when she was pregnant with your cousin Mark, remember?"

The statement made Yvonne squealed in delight. "You mean I'm going to have a new cousin to play with soon?"

"Yup." Eric confirmed. "That is, if Uncle Hans and the lovely lady come visiting with the baby."

The brown haired girl squealed again before she turned to the Snow Queen and wrapped her arms around her. "Yippee!" she cheered, making the platinum blonde haired Queen smiled and chuckled. "But what should I call you then?"

Elsa tucked a strand of brown hair behind the girl's ear. "You may call me Auntie Elsa."

"Come on now, Yvonne." Eric said, holding out his hand. "Let's head back to the castle. Poor Auntie Elsa must be tired from her journey here." Yvonne nodded and took her uncle's extended hand, starting to walk ahead with him to the carriages waiting for them.

Hans helped his wife back up, wrapping an arm around her waist. He put a hand on her round belly lovingly. "How do you think of Southern Isles so far?"

"It's lovely." Elsa said, smiling. "And you have such a nice family, especially little Yvonne."

The auburn haired King of Arendelle chuckled. "Well… you haven't met _all _of them."

~O~

As the carriage which the King and Queen of Arendelle used rolled down the road to the Southern Isles' castle, Elsa couldn't help but awed in amazement.

While Arendelle was known with its respectively chilly air, even in summer, Southern Isles was the opposite. The environment was mostly sunny all the time, with flowers at the gardens bloomed beautifully; some she didn't know the names.

"My Mother loved to do gardening." Hans explained after seeing his wife admiring the flowers as they passed by. "She said it takes her mind off things. She planted most of the flowers here."

Elsa was well aware of the story of the former Queen of Southern Isles. Hans has told her that his Mother died when he was around ten, something she felt pity about, but he always adored his Mother, she was the most understanding to him upon his childhood. The lost of his Mother saddened Hans, but he told her that he was sure his Mother was in better place now. Hans' Father died a few years later, leaving the crown to his oldest son, Carlos.

"It's beautiful…" Elsa told him as she turned her gaze away from the window, smiling at him and giving a soft kiss on his lips, their hands always interlocked with each other on her lap.

"If she's still alive, she would have love meeting you, Elsa."

Elsa smiled, just as the carriage came into a halt. The driver opened the door for the King to step out before he helped his wife out as well.

Eric, Tom, and Yvonne walked ahead toward the other Southern Isles Princes who already waiting for them. Though as Elsa counted, there were two Princes missing.

Holding her by the waist, Hans led his wife walked toward his brothers. They had various hair and eyes colors, Elsa noted, for she had once though they were all going to have auburn hair and green eyes just like Hans.

As they reached the end of the way, in front the current King and Queen, Hans bowed while Elsa herself curtsied politely.

"King Hans of the Arendelle and Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the King started; his voice deep and full of authority.

"King Carlos," both Hans and Elsa bowed their heads.

"We welcome you to our kingdom." King Carlos continued before a smile broke on his face, which Hans returned. "I've missed you, brother."

The auburn haired King of Arendelle grinned as he stepped forward, sharing a brotherly embrace with his brother. "I've missed you too, brother."

After the ice broke between the oldest and the youngest, no pun intended, the other brothers all put off their serious masks and came to embrace and welcomed their youngest brother while the Queen of Southern Isles pulled Elsa a few steps away from the Southern Isles' brothers.

"It is nice to see you." The Queen said, "I am Queen Tanya of the Southern Isles, King Carlos' wife."

Elsa smiled; the Queen she was facing was so nice, even after only one meeting. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, wife of King Hans."

"Come, we should chat later at dinner. For now, I think you and Hans should unpack first."


	16. Dinner

**Chapter 16: Dinner**

She was nervous.

She was nervous upon meeting Hans' _whole _family member.

Hans would never understand. Elsa has been living only with her sister and Kristoff and Olaf back at Arendelle.

She wore a fine dark red dress (because it was the Southern Isles' color and she wanted to show her respect), of course without corset, which hugged her pregnant belly delicately, her hair up in a braided bun and she wore a pair of not heeled black shoes, plus a pair of white gloves, just in case.

Hans was wearing matching dark red suit and jacket, his Southern Isles suit, with white pants and a pair of black high boots. He also wore a pair of white gloves to match his wife and to make her comfortable with it.

Elsa stopped just outside the double doors, making her husband turned to her. "Do I look okay?"

Hans smiled and nodded, tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear. "You look perfect." He kissed the top of her head before pushing the door opened for her to step in first.

Dinner was, as expected, both grand and crowded, _very _crowded.

The dining table in the middle of the hall has been made specifically long for all the Southern Isles' royal family member to fit in.

Hans' oldest brother, King Carlos, sat at the head of the table, his wife sitting at his right. They all seated according their age. The older they were, the closer they got to sit with the King. But they did saved the two seats for them directly at his left.

Hans' nephews and one niece, his brothers' sons and daughter, all seated close to each other just at the end of the second youngest of the Princes, so they mostly won't interfere with the grown-ups conversation. Though there weren't as many as Elsa has expected.

As she and Hans seated next to each other, with Hans closer to the King, Elsa once again noted two seats for the Princes were empty.

The King made a brief speech of Hans and Elsa's arrival and announced to his brothers to meet him and Hans in the meeting hall later before announcing that it was time for them to eat. The children cheered and grinned at their uncle and Elsa had a good feeling that Hans was one of their favorites.

"Where are Jeff and Nick?" Hans asked his oldest brother just as Elsa felt a nudge from her own unborn child, making her placed her left hand on her abdomen while the other still holding the spoon as she ate her soup.

"They went to another journey across the sea, those two." King Carlos said and Elsa had to remind herself once again that _he _was the King here, not Hans. This wasn't Arendelle.

The platinum blonde haired expecting Mother shot a glance at her husband. "I'm sorry, who's Jeff and Nick?"

"Jeffry and Nicolas, the fourth and sixth Princes." Hans explained, "The ones that should have occupied the two other empty seats there."

"I think I need some time to remember each of your brothers…" Elsa muttered under her breath, but it didn't go unnoticed by the Queen as she started chuckling.

"It took me a while to fit name and face too." Queen Tanya said; she had some British accent in her voice. "But you'll get used to it after you stayed here longer."

Elsa laughed, a bit nervously, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She and Hans weren't exactly planning on staying there for long, right? They just came to discuss the threat from Weselton.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" the Lady sitting beside the Queen asked, obviously older than Elsa. "Oh, I am Sir Graham's wife, the second brother. My name is Greta." She added, maybe after seeing the confused look on Elsa's face.

The younger woman nodded. "Yes, it's my and Hans' first child…" she and Hans secretly interlocked their hands under the table on her knee. It felt really comfortable for her to have him by her side like this.

"We've heard about your magical ability, Queen Elsa." One of Hans' brothers, sitting a few seats away from her, exclaimed. Elsa's cheeks flustered red as she stared at him in surprise, jaw half opened with no word coming out.

King Carlos glared at his younger brother for a moment before turning to Elsa apologetically. "I'm so sorry for my ninth brother, Jack. He is always acted like that. But what he said is true, we all have heard about your… certain ability."

"We do hope you can show it to use sometime!" Jack continued. "Show us the magic you could do!"

"Magic!" Hans' young nephews exclaimed, grinning happily. "We want to see magic!"

Elsa didn't know how to answer. She didn't want to sound rude or disappointing the children's excitement, but Grand Pabbie has warned her of the risks she might face if she used her magical abilities.

"Maybe later, alright?" Queen Tanya said, noting the doubts on Elsa's face. "When she feels good enough to show it."

There were a couple of disappointed 'Awww' from the boys, but they nodded anyway and Elsa guessed that Queen Tanya could be as firm as her husband if she needed to, she definitely had to ask a few tips from the older lady.

"So what's your child going to be?" the third brother (yes Elsa counted the distance of his seat from the King's) said. "I bet it will be a boy."

"It must be." Jack said, "Just like the others."

Elsa raised a brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Every Southern Isles' firstborn is always a boy." Greta explained, "Yvonne is the only girl here and even though she has a twin, her brother born first."

Yvonne grinned proudly at the mention of her name as she sat along her cousins.

"Well I'm the firstborn in Arendelle and I'm no boy." Elsa reasoned, "There's still a chance of my child to be a girl."

"If it is a girl then you'll break the Southern Isles' record." Victor said, grinning. "But it will be mostly impossible."

"There's still a chance."

* * *

**1. King Carlos (38) – Queen Tanya (39): Prince Fredbjorn (15)  
2. Prince Graham (36) – Princess Greta (35): Prince Linux (10)  
3. Prince Victor (35) – Princess Nayla (34): Prince Andrew (12)  
4. Prince Jeffry (33): (single)  
5. Prince Tom (32) – Princess Irina (32): Prince Mark (2)  
6. Prince Nicolas (31) – Princess Cecilia (29): Prince Damon (6), Princess Yvonne (6)  
7. Prince Eric (31) – Fern (29) (not royal born): (engaged)  
8. Prince Grant (29) – Leila (24) (not royal born): (dating)  
9. Prince Jack (28): (single)  
10. Prince Derek (26): (single)  
11. Prince Pan (26): (single)  
12. Prince William (25) – Princess Margaret (22): (dating)  
13. King Hans (24) – Queen Elsa (22): (expecting)**

**Yes, I made all twelve of Hans' brothers and their names and their marital status for now. I might add some things later.**


	17. Please?

**Chapter 17: Please?**

"Me and my brothers are going to discuss about the letter, okay? You go ahead and get some rest." Hans said as he kissed his wife on the forehead. "This is your first night sleeping on actual bed in actual bed chamber after our travel."

As much as she wanted to have Hans with her this first night she was in Southern Isles, she knew if she wanted to go home soon to Anna, the problem with Weselton had to be figured out soon. So she nodded her head, "Okay."

"I love you." The Auburn haired Prince of Southern Isles said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "And you too." he knelt down and kissed her growing abdomen, earning a nudge from the child inside.

Elsa giggled softly, they were standing just a few steps away from the doors leading to the dining hall, but Hans didn't care a bit about his brothers as he showed affection to his little family. "I love you too… we both do."

"Hey, come on Hans!" Jack called out, "You two acted like newlyweds!" he and the other 'younger' ones laughed, making Elsa blushed but Hans only grinned.

"We do act like newlyweds. It's more fun that way."

Elsa blushed even deeper, burying her face on her husband's chest in embarrassment as the brothers' laughter erupted even louder. Hans wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Good night…"

"Good night…" she replied as she let go off him, watching him walked off with his brothers to the meeting room.

There was a tug on her dress that made her tore her gaze away from the hallway her husband just disappeared into. She looked down, seeing the only little girl in the castle looking up at her. She smiled as she knelt down to the girl's level. "Hello Yvonne…"

"Auntie Elsa, will you tuck me in, please?"

Elsa couldn't resist those gleaming grey eyes of the little girl's, all wide and cute, so she smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Princess."

"Oh I do hope you're fine with it." Yvonne's Mother, Princess Cecilia said as she held her son's hand. "She had been asking it throughout the dinner."

Elsa chuckled, getting up by the support from the wall beside her. "It's fine. Just consider this as my early training on taking care of children…" she offered her hand for the little girl to take, which she did, and they made their way to the right wing of the castle.

Cecilia smiled in relief. "It's great to hear it then. Hans is Yvonne's favorite uncle, but don't tell the others that."

"I won't." Elsa promised, smiling.

"Okay, I will tuck this one in next door." Cecilia said, leading her son to his room.

Elsa led Yvonne into her own room. It was painted in pink and almost all the furniture has pink as their color, reminding Elsa much of Anna's room back in Arendelle. The little girl jumped onto her bed, burying herself under the blanket. "Sing for me, Auntie Elsa!"

"Hm?" Elsa looked up as she sat on the edge of the bed near the girl. "Sing?"

Yvonne nodded excitedly. "Please?"

Elsa hasn't really sung in front of anyone except Hans, and it was just in certain moments and usually consist humming and not _singing_. "Umm… okay." she pulled the blanket up to Yvonne's chin gently. _"The snow glows white on the Mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…"_

Yvonne drifted off deeper into her sleep as Elsa kept singing softly at her, patting her gently as her song turned into comforting hums.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway…" _Elsa finished her song, her hand slowly stop patting the girl under the cover. She peered forward, but the little girl already asleep. Carefully getting up without causing too much movement, she went to the door, closing it with a quiet _click_.

The baby inside her kicked, earning a soft pat from her. "Alright, alright… now we go to sleep." Elsa said quietly as she made her way to the bedchamber she shared with her husband.

As she walked inside, the bedchamber was still empty, meaning the meeting between the brothers of the Southern Isles has not yet finished. Sighing, she changed her red dress into a comfortable light blue silk nightgown, pulling the pins holding her hair up and let it cascaded down her back in platinum blonde waves.

She groaned softly as she sat on the bed, resting her back against the headboard, and reached over at her sore feet. If Hans didn't have any meeting, he would gladly rub her feet for her…

She heard the door creaked opened and quickly pulled the blanket up to cover her body, only to later sigh at the sight of her husband standing by the doorway.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?"

"I just got in." Elsa admitted, leaning up to receive a quick peck on her lips from her husband.

"Where were you?" Hans asked as he sat beside her, his hands starting to unbutton his shirt but was replaced by her pale delicate ones a moment later.

"I was tucking Yvonne to bed." Elsa ran her cold hands over her husband's bare chest, pushing his white shirt off his shoulders. "She asked me to and then for me to sing for her."

"Hmm? Really?" Hans closed his eyes; her cold touch was always soothing and sent chills down his spine. He took her hands in his, stopping her. He pushed her down gently on the bed, pushing the thin fabric of her nightgown up to reveal the swell on her abdomen. He began kissing his way up from her belly to her collarbone and finally meeting her ripe lips.

Elsa reacted by kissing him back, propping herself up on the pillow to get closer to him. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, tugging up her nightgown, but a pair of hands stopped her.

"Elsa, are you sure this is safe?" Hans asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

The platinum blonde haired woman nodded, almost desperately. "Please… we haven't done this in weeks…"

"How about the baby?"

"It's perfectly safe. I already… asked." Elsa blushed lightly, "Hans; please?"

Hans bit his lower lip. Yes, he would love to make love with her, it was the greatest thing to have the Queen of Arendelle, but would it be perfectly safe just like she said? But after considering the fact that she won't risk anything would happened to the baby until she was completely sure, he nodded and kissed her passionately, pushing her back down on the bed…

**Yes! A little 'private' moment between Hans and Elsa… I just figured that with Elsa's constant mood changing, she sometimes has this 'moment' where she just couldn't contain if she was not able to be close to her husband.**


	18. Meeting

**Chapter 18: Meeting**

"Good morning…" Elsa smiled brightly as he came walking into the dining hall back at Arendelle. She was sitting on her chair, on the right side of the King's, reading a book which was resting on top of her round belly.

Hans smiled and gave her lips a quick peck. "Good morning…" he sat on his seat, running his fingers through his hair. "Why are we here, again?"

"What do you mean, Hans?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to a side. "We're home. We're back in Arendelle, where our baby will be born."

"Yes, I know that. What I mean is, we're supposed to be in Southern Isles-"

"Your Majesty, your tea."

Hans looked up, raising an eyebrow. "But I didn't ask for tea."

"I did." Elsa received the tea with a grateful smile to the servant before turning at her husband. "What? Tea is good for the baby." she drank the brown colored beverage, letting the warm liquid ran down her throat.

But suddenly the teacup slipped from her grasp, shattering on the floor into thousand sharp pieces. Both of her hands went up to her throat as she gasped, followed by a fit of choked coughs. She tried to get up, but her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the floor on her hands and knees.

"Elsa!" Hans shot up from his seat, kneeling beside his whimpering wife, holding both of her upper arms as he helped her to sit on the floor, leaning her weight onto him.

"H-Hans…" Elsa whimpered weakly before her eyes fluttered close and she slipped into unconsciousness. And that was when he saw the torrent of thick red blood coming from between her legs.

"Help! Somebody help!" Hans kept shaking his wife, trying desperately to make her wake up, but to no avail. Elsa's face turned even paler as she lost more blood.

The spilled tea near them was not brown colored anymore; it has turned into pitch black poisonous liquid. His wife has been poisoned.

The servant that served the tea to the Queen only stood there, smiling wickedly. Hans wanted to tackle the woman, but he can't move and he still has his unconscious wife leaning against him. "What have you done?!"

The servant looked at both at them with ice cold eyes. "I merely making sure that the monster would never being born. And soon enough, the Ice Witch will be no more."

"No!" Hans shook his wife to wake again, but her breathing has almost not there. "ELSA!"

He bolted up, panting with thin layer of sweat on his skin. The sunlight coming though the window was the only source of light in the room.

_Elsa!_

He looked over at the other side of the bed, but it was empty. His mind began to turn panic in fear that the nightmare has turned real. His main task is to keep Elsa safe and has his eyes on her 24/7, but now his wife was not in bed.

He jumped up from the bed, quickly snatching his pants from the floor and put it on. He was just going out when he heard the door to the bathing chamber clicked opened. Quickly sneaking to the door, he watched as the doorknob turned and the door pulled opened.

Elsa; wrapped in nothing but her blue bathing robe, gasped in surprised as she found her husband standing in front of the door. "Hans!"

Hans, on the other hand, pulled his wife into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her body protectively as he buried his face in her damped platinum blonde locks. "Oh Elsa… where were you? I was so worried."

"I took a bath…?" She said; a hint of confusion evident in her voice. "Hans, what is it?"

"Elsa please, don't you ever gone somewhere without me knowing, okay?"

"What's wrong, Hans?" she ran her fingers through his auburn hair. "Are you having a nightmare?"

Hans didn't know how to answer. Yes, it was a dream, a _nightmare, _but it felt so real that he feared it would become real, that he would lose Elsa and their baby, and that made him… _scared. _Hans didn't get scared often; he never has fear of ghosts or ghost stories since he was a little, he didn't scared of heights or monsters. But losing the two most important persons in his life made him terrified.

He could only nod, still embracing his dear pregnant wife tightly. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." Elsa murmured, "I promise."

~O~

From that morning forward, Hans seemed to not being able to get his hands off his beloved wife. He both took her everywhere and followed her everywhere. Some of his brothers commented his 'clingy' behavior to his wife, jokingly said that she was the one who was pregnant, not him, so she was supposed to be the one who got all clingy at him, not the other way around.

Today, however, King Carlos added his wife and Elsa in the big meeting room to discuss the future threat from the Weselton.

"I say we attack first!" Pan, the eleventh brother, exclaimed. "They're threatening the safety of our youngest brother's child!"

"Settle down, Pan. I'm sure Elsa doesn't need any extra stress from you." Queen Tanya said as she sat at the right side of her husband at the round table.

"But I do see your point there, brother." King Carlos said before turning his attention to the Queen of Arendelle. "Well, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa looked around at the faces of Hans' brothers. They were all looking at her expectantly for her answer. No doubt, her answer would affect all the meeting members. She looked down at her growing belly, putting a gentle hand on the silk blue fabric covering her skin before looking up at them again. "I disagree." She stated, "I don't want us all to fall to their level. We will not attack first. But if they _do _attack, we will be ready."

The brothers exchanged looks with each other as they tried to determined whether to agree with the platinum blonde haired Queen or not.

"I agree with her." Queen Tanya said, "And I am not speaking just because we are both women. I am speaking because of her reasonable reasons. I think falling to the Weselton's level would be unwise."

"They do have a point." Tom said, "But we should prepare ourselves anyway. So whenever they decide to attack, we won't be unprepared."

"Then what about Arendelle?" Elsa asked, "Yes, Southern Isles might be ready for an attack, but how about my kingdom? My sister and her husband are there and so are my subjects."

Hans squeezed his wife's hand in reassurance. "My brothers and I have discussed that. We will send Tom, Eric, and Grant with enough armies to guard Arendelle and your sister and Kristoff just in case Weselton decided to attack there."

"But chances are," William, the twelfth brother, started. "That they will attack here after knowing you and Hans are here. They're targeting you, Queen Elsa."

"But we'll make sure you're always safe." Graham, the second brother, reassured.

Elsa should've felt reassured now that Hans' brothers have assured her child's safety, but she still had one nagging question wanting to be questioned. "… When can I go home back to Arendelle?" she asked, "I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy my stay here in Southern Isles, I enjoy this so much, but I need to be back at Arendelle for my people and my sister."

The brothers fell silent; no one dared to say a word, only sitting in uncomfortable silence. Eventually Hans decided to speak up. "I don't know… But we could discuss that later."

**Crappy ending for this chapter, I know… But I had no idea how to end this one so please forgive me.**


	19. Southern Isles' Brothers

**Chapter 19: Southern Isles Brothers**

"Tell me more about your brothers."

Hans looked up from his book to where his wife was sitting on the couch near the fireplace in the dimly lit room after dinner. He couldn't help but watch in awe as the fire reflecting in her eyes, dancing beautifully with her crystal blue irises as its background.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked as he got up from his chair and walked toward her instead, sitting beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing far _too _personal, I don't want to pry." Elsa said as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder.

Hans thought about it for a moment, considering what he should tell to her about his brothers. "Let's start from the beginning."

"Carlos was courted to Princess Tanya of England by when they were just about 20. They married when Carlos was 22 while Tanya was 23. They have one son, Fredbjorn, one year after they married."

"Graham and Greta met and fell in love when Carlos held a grand ball for announcing the birth of Fredbjorn, same as me and you at your coronation day." Hans teased and gave a peck on his wife's cheek, which causing her to giggle. "They have a son, Linux, born ten years ago."

"Victor and Nayla, though, met _before _Graham and Greta. They also married before them and has one son two years before Linux born named Andrew."

"Jeffry is actually more like a sailor than a Prince; he chose his life that way." Hans explained, "The idea of marriage never really fit for him. He chose to be 'free' and to just choose whoever girl he met, you know."

"Like a pirate?" Elsa asked, tilting her head to a side.

Hans chuckled and nodded. "Like a pirate." He confirmed. "You've met Tom. He's married to Princess Irina and they have one son, Mark, he's two years old."

"Nicolas is, as you know, currently travelling away with Jeffry. He is married to Princess Cecilia and they have a pair of twins, Damon and Yvonne, they're six years old."

"You've met Eric too. He's Nicolas' twin brother and he's engaged to a baker's daughter, Fern. Though not royal born, Fern is greatly welcomed here, she's sweet too by the way."

"Grant is next. He is dating Leila; she came from a family living in a farm outside Southern Isles. He and Eric both granted to not date Princesses; we already have plenty of alliances anyway." He shrugged before continuing his description of his brothers.

"Next are Jack, Derek, and Pan. The three of them are singles, currently. Jack likes to flirt with every girl he met, even sometimes teasing his brothers' wives and girlfriends. Derek and Pan, the twins, aren't as bad as Jack, but still the trio is the most mischievous in this family. They're the ones who once pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years."

"Moving on, we got William. He's one year above me, the twelfth brother, and he's been dating Princess Margaret for two years."

"And last, but not least, we got the thirteenth brother, the youngest one." Elsa teased,

Hans chuckled and nodded, kissing his wife's temple lovingly. "Ah yes, the thirteenth brother, we can't miss him. He's twenty four years old and he's the luckiest man on earth because he is married to the most beautiful Queen."

Elsa blushed as she giggled cutely. "And what's her name?"

Hans began planting sweet kisses on her cheek, down to her jaw and neck. "Queen Elsa Westerguard of Arendelle." He murmured between his kisses. "And the Prince couldn't be happier because she's now conceiving his child in her womb…" he continued, placing a hand on her growing belly as he continued to plant kisses on her neck.

A soft moan escaped through the platinum blonde haired Queen. "I feel that I'm… familiar with that name." she murmured as she leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck. "Is there by any chance… the youngest brother's name is… Hans?"

"Why yes, you're right, _My Queen._" Hans praised, smiling against where her artery pulsed from beneath her skin. He lifted his head to look at his wife, smiling at her pinkish cheeks. "Awww… is the Snow Queen _blushing_?"

Elsa scowled and smacked her husband lightly on his arm. "You're teasing me. How am I supposed to react?"

The youngest Southern Isles chuckled, brushing a strand of platinum blonde hair away from his wife's pale face. "I was just joking, my love…" he got up from the couch and decided to sit on the floor instead, pressing his ear against her belly.

They sat like that for a while in peaceful silence with Hans listening to his baby's movement inside his wife's womb and Elsa watching her husband interacted with their child, until the Queen decided to speak up. "I miss Anna."

Hans looked up at his wife and sighed softly. "I understand. I promise you, if we can't go home soon, I'll try to get Anna and Kristoff here okay? But for now, we have to focus on the safety of you and our baby. Besides, if anything happened when I'm not here, there are the others, especially the wives of my brothers; they'll know what to do."

Elsa nodded, almost sadly at the thought of being separated from her sister. "For our baby."


	20. Anna!

**Chapter 20: Anna!**

**Sorry for the late Update… brainstorm attacking me with various different ideas. Anyway, here's chapter 20!**

"Three months to go."

Elsa smiled as she looked at her husband who once again has his ear pressed onto the skin of her belly. They were relaxing in their bedchamber, on their bed, with Hans interacting with his unborn child while Elsa watched with her back leaning against the headboard.

Her pregnancy just reached six months, and though she was slightly saddened that her sister couldn't be there with her, she was also excited because she will only need to wait for three more months to see her precious baby.

"Three months to go." she agreed, putting a hand on her belly when she felt the little one moved inside her.

Hans has pushed her dress up earlier, leaving her lower half from the upper side of her belly bare, exposing her pale skin, and Elsa couldn't be more thankful for the wives' advice to minimizing the stretch marks with some oils.

The knock on the door broke the silence between the two. Hans sighed as he got up from bed, going to open the door while Elsa made sure her dress was in proper place again. Fredbjorn, Carlos and Tanya's son, was standing by the doorway. He bowed his head politely when his uncle opened the door. "There are some guests for you and Aunt Elsa."

"Guests?" Elsa asked as she walked toward the door with a confused look.

The young fifteen years old Prince nodded. "Yes, guests. Don't worry, Aunt Elsa, you'll love to see them."

Elsa and Hans found themselves standing in front of the double doors leading to the courtyard, hand in hand. Whoever these guests were, they had no idea they would be coming to see them. And what Fredbjorn meant with her will love to see them? Were they the people she knew?

As the gates opened, it took them a good few moments to adjust with the blinding light from the sun. But when they finally regained their vision, Elsa let out a surprised gasp at the sight in front of her.

"Anna!"

The younger sister turned around, a big smile on her face as she looked at her sister. Her husband, the Prince Consort Kristoff, stood beside her with an arm around her shoulders. But the strawberry blonde haired girl slipped away from his big arm and rushed to her older sister, wrapping her arms around her body and buried her face on her shoulder, careful not to squeeze her niece in between them. "Hey Elsa…"

The Queen embraced her sister close in slightly awkward angle to keep her from squeezing her child and still has her balance. She pushed her sister's shoulders away from her slightly to take a good look on her face, smiling happily. "I missed you."

"Miss you too, Elsa." Anna grinned, "Sorry it took long for us to come here. Things had to get taken care of before we can sail for three days straight. How do you manage? I mean, sailing for three days is not my thing."

"I just… have a smooth trip, thanks to the Captain." She said, smiling at the thought on how careful the Captain was with her on the ship.

"Well I'm glad you two meet each other again." Hans said jokingly as he walked up to the sisters, placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "You sisters are hard to be separated."

Both the Arendelle sisters laughed and grinned at each other. "Oh! I almost forgot something!" The younger exclaimed, taking the older sister's hand in hers. "I need to talk to you! Come on!"

Elsa chuckled as her energic younger sister pulled her back to the castle. "Slow down, Anna… I don't want to fall down."

"Have fun, you two!" Kristoff called out as he waved at his wife and sister in-law.

"Be careful, Elsa!" Hans added as he watched the strawberry blonde haired Princess pulled his wife to the castle.

Anna pulled Elsa along the halls to where Elsa's bedchamber located, since Anna's was still being prepared by the servants. The younger sister almost turned into some false corner, though Elsa only chuckled in amusement and pointed out the right way.

After arriving at Elsa's bedchamber, Anna closed the door behind them and jumped up onto the bed. Elsa walked slower than her ecstatic sister, but at least she had her reasons. She sat down on the bed beside her sister and smiled. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, first I need you to have open mind and don't panic because what I'm going to say is so important and I don't want you to pass out or something because I really need your thoughts and advice and support-"

"Whoa, Anna, slow down." the platinum blonde haired Queen of Arendelle said, caressing her round belly as she leaned against the headboard. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"Oh right, right." Anna nodded and inched closer to her older sister. "Well um… Kristoff and I are having a baby!"

Elsa's hand stopped as soon as the word escaped her sister's lips. She looked up, wide eyed. "You're what?"

"Pregnant!" The strawberry blonde haired Princess squealed excitedly. "You're going to be an aunt too! Isn't it great?!"

Elsa broke into a fit of laughter as she embraced the younger sister. "Oh Anna, I'm so happy for you!" She smiled widely, "They're going to be in the same age!"

The two spend their afternoon bouncing on the bed as they talked about their babies, how they would share one nursery, things the babies would need, and many more. Even after dinner, they went back to Elsa's bedchamber and continued talking, the older promising they would take a walk in the village the next morning.

But the sisters' excitement had to be stopped when the grandfather clock struck midnight. Kristoff and Hans came for their wives; the blonde mountain man carried his wife out to let the other couple to get some rest.

"I know bringing Anna here would make you happier." Hans noted as he climbed onto the bed, joining his wife.

Elsa chuckled, snuggling onto her pillow. "Thank you… for bringing her here."

"Anything for you." Hans kissed his wife's lips tenderly. "Good night, Elsa."


	21. Auntie Elsa

**Chapter 21: Auntie Elsa**

**The polling for Kristoff and Anna's baby gender is open and could be found in my profile :)**

"It's so warm here!"

Elsa smiled at her excited sister as they took a calm walk in the royal gardens. While her husband and his brothers held another meeting, she opted to spend some time with her sister and show her the kingdom her husband born and grew up in, just like she had promised the other day.

"I mean, of course I love winter too, especially when we build snowmen together, but still-"

As the younger sister kept rambling about almost everything that came into her mind, Elsa could only smile and try to keep up with it. Yes, they did have their differences. While Elsa was regal, calm, and collected, her sister Anna was outgoing, cheerful, and full of energy. But because of that they completed each other as sisters. Anna brought the older sister's childish side while Elsa could get the younger to sit down throughout dinner.

"Elsa? Hey, earth to Elsa. Is anybody there?"

The platinum blonde haired young woman was pulled from her deep thought by her sister looking at her. Blinking, she realized that she must have drift too far into her own mind. "Huh? Oh I'm so sorry Anna, I got distracted… again."

But the strawberry blonde haired Princess only shrugged it off. She has gotten used of her sister thinking by herself even when they were spending time together. She understood, really. "Anyway, as I was saying, maybe we should spend more time in warmer kingdoms sometimes. Corona seemed to be a great choice."

"Yes… Corona is good." Elsa has vague memory of the 'Kingdom of Sun', they were great trade partner. Unlike Arendelle that has the majority of chilly weather; Corona was a generally sunny kingdom, like Southern Isles. She remembered her Mother used to tell her stories about her spending many time with her best friend, Queen Primrose, when they were young.

"Hey Elsa, what should we paint our babies' nursery back in Arendelle?"

"That's quite an early question, Anna…" The older replied, "I mean you haven't even reached the end of your first trimester, and we have no idea of the gender of the babies…"

"Maybe pink and blue?" The younger suggested, "Pink is suitable for girls, and blue is rather… neutral. I mean, you're a girl and your things were blue when we were young, but blue could be the color of boys too."

"Well yes, but…"

"Oh I can't wait! We could ask Gerda to watch over the children if we ever get busy, I'm sure she will be more than happy too, seeing that she had been our nanny when we were little…"

"Anna, slow down." Elsa didn't want to tell her growing doubts if she would even give birth back in Arendelle to her sister in fear it might stressed her out. She knew war could end for months, even years, and she didn't want to have Anna's imagination crushed down if she knew even _she _would probably give birth in Southern Isles.

"Elsa, do you think if our children has the same gender they could share a room together just like when we were young? I'm sure they will be ecstatic if they could! But if they had opposite gender, we could forget about that, it would be awkward for them, especially when they already grow older."

"Anna… you're rambling again."

"I-I did?" The strawberry blonde haired Princess looked at her sister confusedly, she didn't even realize she was rambling! "Oh sorry… But sometimes I just can't help it, Elsa. I'm so happy and excited!"

Elsa chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "What do you think about us walking in the village and taste some of Southern Isles' chocolate?"

Anna's eyes lit up even more, if it was even possible, at the mention of her favorite thing. "That would be great! Come on then!"

_Anything to distract my mind off things…_

~O~

"I think Auntie Elsa is taking a walk in the village with her sister."

Yvonne loved meeting new people, especially those who were kind and also related to her, in some way. When she was informed that Uncle Hans was coming back home with his wife, the girl was beyond excited. She had been missing her Uncle so much since he married the Queen of Arendelle. So when she knew they will be visiting, she was happy that she would have another person she could play with.

And when she found out that she would be having another cousin soon, she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. Besides, Auntie Elsa was nice, nice enough that she would tuck her to sleep and sing for her.

But there was another thing the young Princess waiting for, Auntie Elsa showing her magic.

Yes, her Auntie was known to be the Snow Queen, and she could make summer turn into winter in a blink of eye, which would lead to making snowmen and snowball fight with her cousins!

Her Mama told her not to disturb her Auntie, but asking to play is not disturbing right? People love to play.

So the young Princess skipped out from the castle, with Nana chasing behind her. Nana is the maid hired to babysit the young Princess since she was very little. Though her name was not 'Nana', but Yvonne has been calling her that ever since she warmed up to the nanny.

After running around the village, Yvonne finally found her Auntie Elsa with her sister, Princess Anna. Yvonne met Princess Anna at dinner, and she looked to be so much fun too, but she hadn't got the chance to talk more with her. The two young women were talking while they stroll through the village.

"Auntie Elsa, Auntie Elsa!"

The platinum blonde haired Queen turned when she heard her name being called and smiled toward the young girl. Princess Anna also turned and waved at her.

"Hello Yvonne…"

The brown haired girl ran up to them and wrapped her arms around Elsa's legs. "Auntie Elsa, let's go play!"

"Wait, can I play too?" Anna asked, pointing at herself.

Yvonne giggled and nodded. "Of course! More people more tea parties!"


	22. Anxiety

**Chapter 22: Anxiety**

"Elsa… so fragile like a flower." A soothing yet cold voice said as a wrinkled hand reached out toward the sleeping Queen's face. Upon came into contact with her pale skin, the wrinkles on the hand and arm slowly faded away. "And yet holding such unused potential… You will be the perfect body for me."

A dark ghostly smoke entered through Elsa's mouth and her eyes instantly shot opened, glowing blue for a second before darkened. She sat up on the bed and removed the blanket from her, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and just gonna got up from bed when she suddenly froze, eyes flickering from the dark color and her own normal blue.

She groaned quietly, one hand went up through her platinum blonde hair and gripped the side of her head in pain. Her eyes shut close for a moment and when they re-opened; they had changed into her normal blue irises.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

The said Queen turned to look over her shoulder to her husband, already sitting on the bed with a confused look on his face. She nodded slowly, one hand still massaging the side of her head while the other placed on top of her round belly. "Y-yes… just a slight headache."

"You want me to get a glass of water from the kitchen?" Hans offered, studying his wife's face under the moonlight. "You look a little paler than usual…"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, please… I think it would be really helping."

The auburn haired King nodded and got up from bed, kissing his wife's temple tenderly. "I'll be back. Maybe in the morning you could ask Tanya about your headache. She must have known what to do."

"Okay."

Hans went out and closed the door behind him while Elsa sat there at her side of the bed, staring out through the window and watched the waves of the sea for a moment before she felt a kick from her unborn child. Placing both hands on the sides of her stomach, she looked down and rubbed circles with her thumbs. "Don't worry… Your Daddy said your Uncles will figure things out with Weselton and we'll be home soon and then you'll be born back at Arendelle… just like how I've planned it for you."

Unknown to her, a dark ghostly figure was lurking at the darkest corner of the ceiling, inspecting the Queen closely. The figure has taken the shape of a young woman in her twenties, with jet black short spiky hair pointing upward.

"So your powers resist me, huh?" the figure mused to herself, but Elsa didn't seem to be able to hear her. Then a one-sided wicked smile grace on her face as her eyes lit up in interest. "Maybe your powers could shield you from me… but what about your poor powerless child?"

~O~

"A headache?"

Elsa nodded slowly as she buried her face in her palms. "And weird dreams…" she murmured, "I don't know, this whole thing is new for me and I was wondering if you could help me… I understand if you're busy, I'll leave."

Queen Tanya chuckled and smiled. "Oh don't worry… I helped the others with their pregnancy, so I will gladly help with yours."

Elsa gave a small relieved smile in return. "Thank you…"

"So… weird dreams?" when the young woman nodded, the Queen continued. "Well, does it include your child?"

Elsa bit her lower lip as she thought about it. "In a way…"

"Then you're probably just nervous about the whole motherhood thing; everyone do. But don't worry; everything will be alright so you have nothing to worry about."

The platinum blonde haired expecting Mother knew a part of the older woman's sentence was right, especially with her pregnancy going rather well, but she still had the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that there _was _something to worry about. She just didn't know what.

She wanted to talk about it, but she felt that it would be pointless. Queen Tanya would be mostly clueless about the whole magic and powers thing, so she won't be a good person to talk to. No one could _exactly_ understand her, not even Hans and Anna, she needed someone who has live the similar way as she did, born with powers, but she never encountered anyone with magical powers, she was probably the only one.

"Thank you, Tanya…" Elsa said as she got up from her chair. "I feel better now…"

The Queen of Arendelle smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. Take care and don't stress yourself out, okay? It's not good for the baby. And if you need anything else, you know where to find me."

~O~

"What's troubling your mind?"

Elsa looked up from her book she was holding in front of her face to her sister sitting across from her. "What do you mean? Nothing is troubling my mind."

"Oh yes there is something." Anna said, "You've been staring blankly at the book you're holding for a while without once flipping the page."

Elsa put the book down, sighing in defeat. She did have something troubling her mind, but she has expected herself to lie better than that. If even Anna could notice, her husband was definitely can from hundreds of yards. "I just… I'm just worried."

Anna got up from her seat, approached her sister, pulled a nearby chair beside her and sat down with a serious look on her face. "Elsa, are you worrying that your baby _might _have your powers?"

The older sat still for a few moments. Yes, most of all she was worrying about that, but there was something else. Something she didn't know and dark. She nodded slowly and looked at her younger sister. "I just don't want my child to be isolated and alone like me… my child deserve better."

"Then it _won't _be isolated and alone." Anna said with determination in her voice. "My future niece or nephew will have the greatest life!" she took her sister's hands in hers. "But if you're still worried about it, I will always be here to support you with anything."

A small smile managed its way onto Elsa's face. She couldn't possibly wish for a better sister, as she already has a perfect one. "Well… what about _my _niece or nephew in there?" she asked, pointing at her sister's stomach.

Anna giggled and leaned back, placing both hands on her rather still flat belly. "Well, for one, won't be coming anytime soon… but of course excited to be born with a cousin waiting for it."

Both sisters shared a laugh. Their children definitely going to be as close as siblings instead of cousins…

**Guys, would you help me? I'm a little confused on how the war with Weselton should be because I never write a war scene before… I hope you guys can help me :)**

**Polling for Kristoff and Anna's baby gender is still open!**


	23. Bittersweet

**Thank you ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for giving me such a nice idea :) I'm taking some of the idea and mixed it with my own, including the reference of Game of Thrones…**

** Angely0122: Awww… thank you :) Your review really made my day!**

**Chapter 23: Bittersweet**

"Have you prepared what I ordered you to?"

A muscular man standing in the shadow huffed, his beard covered dirt and blood. "Yes. Just like what you asked for."

"Good, good. Make sure the Queen of Arendelle drank it. We'll show them all what it means to suffer. And when they have no magic on their side, they'll know how strong Weselton truly are."

It was such a beautiful day in Southern Isles that Elsa couldn't contain being inside the castle and decided to take a stroll in the marketplace instead. Dressed in teal-colored maternity dress sewn by Gerda under the Southern Isles' red cloak, she was ready to go with two guards accompanying her.

Anna and Kristoff have decided that they wanted to spend their own time together and venture around the castle. Hans' brothers took their youngest for bow practice with them, _'for old time's sake' _as they called it. Though her husband has suggested that maybe she should spend her time with the wives, sipping tea in the garden, she politely refused.

Isolated from the world for thirteen years, Elsa has grown to the comfort of being alone. Sure, she didn't mind having some company over times, but the thought of just spending time alone with her unborn child sounded pleasant for her.

The two guards walked not far from her, but enough to not make her feel discomfort, keeping an eye on the Queen.

The villagers bowed and curtsied every time she passed through, and she would constantly flashed a small polite smile at them, once in a while added with a nod of her head. She wrapped the cloak around her growing belly securely as she walked in the marketplace, stopping at some shops to check if something has caught her interest.

Two months she had been living in Southern Isles, two months she was away from her own kingdom, and she began to miss it. Maybe it was because Arendelle was her birth place or the factor of her icy powers, she couldn't tell, but Southern Isles was… _too warm _for her liking.

Elsa stopped at a small and plain stand, the man was calling for people to come and taste the various teas he was selling. By now her child has nuzzled up against her ribcage, making it all more difficult for her to breathe, but at least the baby was comfy enough and didn't have the need to move around restlessly.

The stand has taken a good interest from the Queen, as she was one who enjoyed drinking tea, and so she wanted to see if she would find some new teas she never tasted before.

Upon seeing the royalty approaching his stand, the seller quickly bowed respectfully. "Your Grace… what a great pleasure to have you approaching my humble stand."

Elsa gave the seller a small smile; the two guards stopped just a few steps behind her. "I hear that you're selling various type of tea?"

The seller nodded, rambling many yes as he look around his stand, both nervous and happy that the Queen of Arendelle has indeed taken interest on his product. "I always save the greatest type of tea for royalties, Your Grace." he poured the tea sample into a small cup and offered it to the platinum blonde haired royal. "Please, taste it, Milady. I can assure you; after you taste this you'll never find any tea better than this one."

_Well that's interesting… _Elsa raised one delicate eyebrow as she accepted the cup, bringing it close to her face and took a sniff. It smelled sweet, like fruits, but not sickening. Truly something she never came across before.

"Please, take a sip, Your Grace." the seller said, "Let your tongue taste the sweetness of the magnificent beverage."

Without any hesitation Elsa brought the cup to her lips, taking a sip of the brown liquid. The taste washed over inside her mouth, sweet and truly tasteful. But as the liquid went down through her throat, she found herself choking from the burning inside her throat.

The cup slipped from her grasp and dropped onto the ground, the brown liquid spilling everywhere as the Queen's knees failed underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Fortunately one of the guards, the younger one, was fast enough to catch her before she collided to the ground just to feel her skin burning under his touch.

The other guard marched to chase the seller who fled, tackling him onto the ground and resulting on both of them to cover in dirt.

But all the attention was directed to the Queen as she let out a blood curling scream of agony. Sweats already glistering on her alabaster skin as her breathing became ragged. Her whole body was burning her from inside out, but the most painful fire came from her abdomen.

She couldn't feel her baby, and it made her panic. What happened to her?!

The first guard scooped the Queen up in his arms while the other made sure the criminal didn't get away. By now all Elsa could manage was moaning in pain as she gripped onto the guard's shirt, her nails digging into the fabric. She didn't like the heat; it weakened her, even screaming seemed to be something nearly impossible to do.

Her eyes fluttered close, slipping into unconsciousness seemed to be a very pleasurable option for her. Her head slumped back onto the guard's chest, her grip on his shirt loosened, and her breathing starting to decrease.

"Please hang in there, Your Majesty. I'm bringing you back to the castle."

**Author Note: As you can see, I've made tea a poisonous thing in this story twice. But no, I do not hold any grudge to tea. I'm quite a tea fan too. I was going to make it wine like it Game of Thrones, but since Elsa is really careful about her pregnancy, she can't drink wine so it just doesn't make sense. **

**By the way, if you enjoy some dark themed fic, you can check out my new Evil Elsa story called 'Ice Cold'. It is rated M for dark theme, but other than a kiss I haven't write anything for 18+, so…**


	24. Weak

**I'm really, REALLY, sorry for not updating. I know you guys are waiting for so long for this, and I'm sorry. But school life is being busy because I just graduated from Junior High School and become Senior High School. Anyway, my wifi is so f*cked up and won't let me open for weeks! But today, it actually fix itself so...**

**Chapter 24: Weak**

"How is she?"

Hans has waited, for what it felt like for hours, outside his bedchamber as the doctor checked for his wife's condition. He cringed along every painful moan that escaped his wife's lips; he swore he could even hear her whimpering his name from time to time.

His brothers were all there waiting in the hall with him, while their wives accompanying the children and making sure they would mostly oblivious about what was happening. Carlos was sitting beside his youngest brother, looking at him emphatically.

Kristoff has succeeded on taken Anna to wait a few floors down with the wives and children when she was very stubbornly wanted to wait in the halls too, promising that once they knew of her sister's condition, they'll tell her right away.

When the doctor walked out through the door, every Prince of the Southern Isles looked up. Hans got up from his seat and approached the doctor straight away.

"Her Highness has been poisoned by a very rare type of poison. It could only being made by an expert with rare herbs. Seeing from how fast Her Highness reacted to it, I concluded that the poison was very strong."

"Is she going to be alright? Can you heal her?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I am not capable of making an antidote for such a strong and rare poison, Sire. And I do not know how she could survive, as the poison should have killed her by the time she was halfway to the castle."

"And the baby?"

"Weak but still holding up… for now."

"They will not die." Hans stated firmly. "Elsa is a survivor and our baby is too. They will get through this. Now can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She's been awake and asking for you the whole time, Sire."

The youngest Prince said nothing else as he made his way inside. King Carlos stood up and approached the doctor. "Will she survive?"

The doctor shook his head gravely. "Even with Her Highness' _unusual _ability, she won't hold on long. It is only a matter of time before we lose her and the baby."

~O~

At the sight of his wife weak condition, Hans had to try his best not to shed any tear. She was always such a strong independent young woman who stood for her rights and didn't even cower down in an argument. But now she was lying helplessly under the cover, her whole body trembling and soaked with sweat.

"Hi…" her voice was weak and hoarse; she couldn't even manage to fully open her eyes, her eyes which usually glowed lively now dull. But she managed to muster a weak smile upon seeing her husband sitting on the chair by the bed. The doctor has given her some medicine to at least lessen the pain, but not making it go away.

Hans' own small smile was trembling as he took her hand in his, almost dropping it again when he felt how _hot _her skin was and not the usual _cold _one. "Hi there." He brushed away a strand of platinum blonde hair from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain come and goes…" she murmured, wincing slightly. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not being careful…" she sniffled, tears began to form in her eyes. "I can't even feel the baby anymore…" a lone tear slid down on her cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Shush… don't worry; the doctor said the baby is still there." He couldn't bring himself to tell his wife that their baby was weak, she has been through enough. "The baby just needs the mommy to recover… okay?" he leaned up and planted a kiss on his wife's sweaty forehead. "Now go to rest, alright? You need it."

Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, sighing heavily as she willed her body to relax and let exhaustion overcome her. Hans pulled the blanket up to cover his wife, putting a hand on her rounded belly, expecting to feel _any _movement from their child like usual, but he felt nothing.

Though the pain stung him more than thousand bees, he told himself that he had to be strong, if not for himself then for his wife and unborn child. With one last look to make sure his wife was quite asleep, he turned and walked out from the bedchamber, meeting Anna standing in the halls.

"Please watch over her." he said to her, voice emotionless.

"Where are you going?" Anna called out to her brother in-law as he began to walk away.

It took Hans a moment before he answered, not turning to look at the Princess. "To arrange some things."


End file.
